


Sweet Home Alabama

by sunshinehoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, They are american, feelings but no cheating, high school sweethearts, if you recognize any of the dialogue mind your business, if you've seen the movie then you've basically read this fic congrats, narry should get their shit together, not exactly enemies but they are not exactly super friendly at the beginning, tags will be updated as I go, the fic will somewhat stray from the movie but not too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehoran/pseuds/sunshinehoran
Summary: Magnolia Springs, Alabama. Population 760. Small, friendly, known by everyone in town as the hidden gem of the south. Everybody knows everybody. And in a town like this, there are no secrets. It’s a place that Harry hasn’t thought of in years. A place that he thought he left in his rearview as soon as he hopped on that flight to New York after his acceptance into NYU. After what is better known to Harry as "the incident", he left and never looked back.And he would’ve loved to keep it that way if there wasn’t a little problem in the form of Niall Horan. His husband.or a sweet home Alabama au that absolutely no one asked for or probably even wants.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s), Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Comments: 42
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

_“Niall c’mon hurry up” Harry screams at Niall from over his shoulder. He’s weaving his way through the trees, face being splattered with rain. He knows this spot will be the one. He’s been wanting to show this to Niall for weeks now. Ever since he heard what happened when lightning struck sand, he knew he had to show Niall.. He was his best friend after all._

_“Slow down!” Niall huffed as he ran to catch up with Harry through the rain._

_“Niall please let’s go,” He says as he keeps running. The sound of thunder strikes and he starts counting down, one Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi. It’s close he can feel it._

_“Harry! My mom’s gonna kill me!” Niall huffs out._

_“Harry slow down! Answer the question!”_

_“No” Harry smiles as he keeps running and counting under his breath._

_“No you won’t answer or no you won’t marry me?” Niall persists as he keeps running after Harry. He doesn’t even know where they are going but he does know that he will follow Harry anywhere._

_Harry comes to a halt right in the middle of the sand field, “Niall Horan, I’m 10 years old, I got too much to live for”_

_Just as he finishes his sentence lightning strikes a foot away._

_“Oh, Shit!” Niall curses and almost falls back with how startled he was and how out of breath he was from running after Harry. As he stands up he starts to head back through the woods they came through knowing they needed to get back to safety and not be out in the open._

_“Niall not that way you dolt! C’mon!” Harry motions him towards the hole in the sand the lighting had made._

_In the middle of the hole is something like clear molten lava, almost like glass and Niall is so tempted to just reach out and touch it “It’s hot. Don’t touch it!” Harry warns._

_“We’ll be safe here” Harry continues looking up at the sky._

_“Says who?” Niall asks._

_“Everybody. Lightning never strikes the same place twice.”_

_Harry looks up to the sky and back down at the hole the lightening made._

_“This is what I wanted to show you, I heard that this is what happens when lightning strikes the sand. You can shape it into stuff too! Ain’t that neat!” Harry asks looking over to see Niall’s reaction._

_Niall is just staring at the ground in wonder._

_After a second of silence Harry starts to stand up, “Why would want to marry me for anyhow?”_

_Niall stands up with him and starts to move in close, “So I can kiss you any time I want” and with that Niall leans in and kisses Harry. It’s their first kiss together but also Harry’s first kiss, period._

_As soon as they start to pull away lightning strikes, in the same spot again this time they just happen to be right over the top of it._

Harry jerks awake. That dream felt so real. It was almost like he was 10 again, reliving that day, his first kiss, and that lightning strike all over again. God, he needed more coffee in his system if he’s falling asleep at his desk. If he’s dreaming of _him_ again. He’s not been on Harry’s mind in almost 7 years.

He’s been putting in overtime to make his deadline for a new line he’s been working on. In two days he’s got his first-ever headline spot in a fashion show and to say he’s shitting bricks is putting it lightly.

“Good it’s about time you woke up, I can only stand here and listen to that accent of yours for so long” Harry looks up startled to find his best friend Xander standing in the doorway of his office.

“You know it’s not polite to scare people who are barely awake yet Xan” Harry grumbles.

“Yeah, yeah. Well, you weren’t downstairs where you said you’d be so I had to come up. I was expecting to have to pry you away from your sketches. I didn’t expect to have to hear you mumbling in your sleep and drooling on your desk” Xander walks more into the room and sits down across from Harry.

“You know that accent of yours gets a whole lot thicker when you’re dreaming”

“And you just stood there and listened to me? Xan you get weirder by the day”

“Calm down it was barely 2 minutes”

“What did I say?” With the dream he was having, Harry, can only imagine what he said. He’s lived in New York going on 10 years now, and these people, his friends, don’t exactly know everything about how he grew up. They especially don’t know about and the life he left behind.

“Xander is the hunkiest man I’ve ever laid eyes on. I would dump my boyfriend in a heartbeat to be with him. He’s my best friend in the whole wide world, and I don’t know where I would be without him”

“Ha ha ha very funny.” Harry deadpans. “Let’s get going, I’m starving and I’ve gotta pick Dylan up from the airport. He’s getting back from D.C tonight.” 

As they make their way to one of their favorite spots to grab a bite to eat, Harry can’t help but think about his upcoming show.

“So H, you’ve been working overtime but we all know everything is ready for the show. Your work is incredible. You’ll be incredible.” Xander says as they sit down with Harry continually twisting at the rings on his fingers.

“I know I just need everything to go perfect. I’ve worked to hard and come this far for it to not happen.”

Harry has dreamed of this life he’s got in New York and he’ll be damned if it all falls through because of some hiccup during his show.

They talk for a while after they order their food and as they dig in once it arrives.

“So, you know Dylan asked me to go to Ireland for Christmas,” Harry says as he goes for another bite of his burger.

“He’s going to be asking you a lot more than that soon I bet,” Xander says with a sly grin.

“You think so?”

Ever since their second date, Harry had a feeling Dylan and he was in it for the long haul. He just hopes he’s right.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

It’s a few days later that Harry and Dylan are headed to a Charity Gala that Dylan’s mother is putting on. Harry’s fashion show went off without a hitch and he couldn’t have been prouder as he got to see all of his designs come to life and walk down the runway. There was a lot of buzz and he got a lot of positive feedback. But he was still waiting for decisions from some major clothing stores on whether or not his brand would be picked up.

Tonight though, he’s got even more to think about. Dylan’s mother Cynthia has never been too fond of Harry, and tonight is another gala Harry will have to sit through feeling her stares and hearing her mumble under her breath about him.

Dylan is following in his mother’s footsteps to become the next up and coming politician and Harry is finally making a name for himself in the fashion industry. It’s the career he’s been lusting after since he decided to take the leap and apply for NYU. After his show yesterday it’s a career that he finally thinks he’s absolutely cut out for.

“Why did you make me get ready so early? I’m already stressed out enough as it is. What if they hate me?” Harry twists at the rings sitting on his fingers.

“H, babe, they’re critics, they hate themselves. We’ve been going through this for years what’s up now?”

“I wasn’t born with thick skin like you babe I don’t know if I could take that people actually hate my clothes. It’s always been what I’ve wanted to do you know?” Harry continues to fiddle with his rings and Dylan just shakes his head and grabs both of his hands.

“No, you weren’t and that is what I love about you. Everyone we saw at the show loved it. You did great stop worrying so much.” Dylan leans in and pecks Harry on the lips.

“Now, I had us get ready a little early because I have a surprise for you. We’re almost there though so I think it’s time you put this on.” Dylan says while handing Harry a blindfold.

“What do you have planned for me, Mr. Hastings.” Harry chuckles. Gross change this name

This is what he loves about Dylan, that even though he’s mister big shot politician, he’s got this soft and sweet side only for Harry. 

It’s not even 5 minutes later their car comes to a stop. The driver starts to open the door and Dylan leads Harry out onto the sidewalk and opens a door.

“So, have you made a decision,” Dylan asks guiding Harry to who knows where at this point.

“About what?”

“Ireland.”

“Dylan, babe Ireland is four months away. Why do I need to decide that now?” Harry is really confused. Dylan is making no sense and now they’ve stopped walking and he’s really got no idea what is going on.

“Well I was thinking like 400 guests tops,” Dylan turns Harry around and starts to undo the blindfold.

“For Christmas!? Dylan what are you even talking about. You are making no sense. Are you ok?” Harry turns around as soon as the blindfold is slipped off.

As he turns around though he sees Dylan drop to one knee. And all the lights start turning on behind him. One by one display cases start to light up. Oh, Dylan brought him to a jeweler.

“Harry Styles, I love you. These last two years have been amazing. Will you marry me?”

“Oh my god, are you sure? Because like you need to be sure. We can go back outside pretend this never happened” Harry is rambling. He cannot believe this is happening, this is the proposal of his dreams and second times the charm.

“It’s been 2 years. Of course, I’m sure.” Dylan is starting to look a little nervous and Harry doesn’t even know what to say.

“And you know that I never jump into things. I always plan and think things through. So even though this is running the risk of rejection I’m going to ask again…. Harry will you marry me?”

Harry thinks for a second, there might be some things he needs to take care of before they officially get married but god this is what he’s been waiting for. A man like Dylan and a life with him.

“Oh my god! Yes! Of course, I’ll marry you. ” Harry has never seen Dylan look so relieved and he just laughs as he launches himself at him.

His fiancé. Wow, he’s going to really like calling Dylan that from now on.

As he and Dylan walk around the store to find him the perfect engagement ring he couldn’t help but keep a perpetual smile on his face.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Dylan and Harry can’t keep their hands off each other once they get back into the car. As come up for air and Harry looks down at his new ring something dawns on him, he’s actually still married. He’s not thought about that in years, ever since he left Alabama and never looked back. But looking down at his finger he knows that this should stay quiet until he can take care of that little hiccup that’s been a pain in his ass all these years.

Harry looks at Dylan, “Hey babe, do you think we can keep this to ourselves just for tonight? Once everyone finds out it’s going to be hectic you know?”

“But baby I want everyone to know you’ll be mine forever” Dylan starts to kiss all over Harry’s face.

He can’t help but giggle at how adorable his fiancé is, “I know and I want everyone to know that the most eligible bachelor is officially off the market but please just for tonight? For me?” Harry pleads.

Dylan takes Harry’s hand and moves the ring around on his finger, “Okay baby, mums the word. Just for tonight.”

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Yeah, mums the word, unless your Cynthia Hastings. She immediately noticed that a ring was on Harry’s fourth finger because in her words it’s usually bare. Then as she took his hands she felt the diamond and in front of everyone outed their new engagement. 

Which is why Harry found himself on a flight back home. Back to a town, he’s not stepped foot in since he left 7 years ago.

Magnolia Springs, Alabama. Population 760. Small, friendly, known by everyone in town as the hidden gem of the south. Everybody knows everybody. And in a town like this, there are no secrets. It’s a place that Harry hasn’t thought of in years. A place that he thought he left in his rearview as soon as he hopped on that flight to New York after his acceptance into NYU. After what is better known to Harry as the incident, he left and never looked back. 

And he would’ve loved to keep it that way if there wasn’t a little problem in the form of Niall Horan. His husband. He’s been trying to build a life in New York, Niall hasn’t so much as called, texted, sent snail mail, or anything resembling trying to contact Harry for 7 years. Niall Horan is a name that Harry would rather forget but every single divorce form that he's sent has just been returned without so much as a tear in the envelope to signify that it's been opened.

He’s trying to make a life for himself here in New York and now he’s about to step foot back into a town that he hasn’t thought of home since he was 19 years old.

As he steps off the plane and turns his phone back on he gets a barrage of texts from his friends back in New York, Xander being the only one he decides can’t wait.

“Fuck H, you go and get engaged and I’m NOT the first person you tell?” That's the first thing Harry hears when Xander answers the phone.

“Sorry, Xan. We were on our way to the gala and decided to keep it quiet. Once we got home you’d have been the first person I told. But she just grabbed my hand what was I supposed to do” Harry sounds exhausted and rightly so. He booked his flight home as soon as the gala ended and went to the airport the next morning.

“Did you cry?” Xander asks

“Wouldn’t you? She’s already intimidating enough but add the fury she had when she felt the ring?”

“Well one man for the rest of my life? I’d bawl my fucking eyes out” Xander jokes.

Harry chuckles but doesn’t make any comment as he makes his way through the airport.

“Well babes, come meet us we’re just around the corner from your place. Come show off that rock” Xander continues and Harry can hear some of their friends join in telling him to come show his ring off.

“I can’t” Harry sighs out. God if he wishes he actually could. “I’m not home right now….I’m in Alabama.”

“oh my god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be kind it's my first fic
> 
> all typos and fuck ups are my own this is not beta read. hit me up on [tumblr](http://touchofsomeone-else.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god was right. Harry can’t believe that he’s back in this town after he promised himself he’d leave and never look back. He hopes he won’t have to be back for long though and that his first stop will be his only stop.

He pulls up to Niall’s house nothing seems to have changed. It’s still the same ole shack he called home for 6 months after their shotgun wedding right after they graduated high school.

Parking his car and shutting the engine off he hears the howl of that old bloodhound that had been in Niall’s family since they were kids.

“He’s loud but he don’t bite,” comes the drawl of that familiar voice he’s not heard in over 7 years. “Shut up and lie down ya old fool. What can I do for ya,” Niall says not even looking up from the workbench reaching for the rag to wipe his hands off.

“Well for starters you can get your stubborn ass down here and sign these damn papers and give me a divorce,” Harry huffs out, trying hard not to look at how good Niall actually looks after all this time. It’s like he’s back to being 18 again. He barely looks like he’s aged but he’s definitely filled out more since Harry’s been gone.

“Well look what the cat’s dragged into town. How ya doin’ Haz it’s been a while ain’t it,” Niall finally looks up from his work and has this fire-y look in his eye.

“I’m serious Niall, can we just end this. It’s been going on long enough,” Harry opens the passenger door pulling out the file folder. “There’s even these idiot-proof tabs attached to make it all that much easier. There’s one copy for you, one for me and one for the lawyers,” He finally looks up and Niall is just standing there looking right back at him shaking his head.

“You really expect to show up here after however many damn years, without so much as a ‘Hey there Harry how are you? Remember me? Your husband’ or how about ‘Hi honey sure did miss you, lookin’ good how’s the family?’ Are you serious?” Niall all but shouts down at Harry.

“You really expect me to tell you that you look good? What did they run out of soap down at the Piggly Wiggly since I left?”

“They laugh at that shit up North or wherever the hell it is you been?” Niall is all but fuming now and Harry isn’t far behind.

The nerve this man has to say this when he’s known full well where Harry’s been this whole time. Acts like their last blowout wasn’t about New York.

“You knew where the fuck I was Niall don’t act like you’ve been spendin’ all these years missin’ me,” Harry’s been back in town less than an hour and his accent is already creeping back into his speech.

“Oh I missed you alright, but unlike last time I won’t miss this time,” Niall almost mutters but it’s loud enough that Harry still picks up on most of the words.

“Excuse me?”

“Nothin’,”’

“Look, Niall, please the lawyer I have charges by the hour and I get a bill every time you send these god damn papers back,” Harry is exhausted he just wants this to be over with. He thought he put this town, this relationship behind him but Niall just won’t let him go.

“Well, I’d think you’d have gotten the hint by now then huh?” Niall gives a curt smile and then turns on his heel to walk back inside his house.

Harry just looks back at him with wide eyes. He can’t believe that it’s still the same old shit. Niall is over the conversation so to him, it’s over he can just walk away.

“Where the hell are you going? We’re not done talkin’ stop walkin’ away!” Harry all but shouts starting to walk up the front steps.

Niall swirls around so fast and stalks back towards Harry and gets right in his face, “Well I’m done listening so I’m walkin’ away. Seems familiar right?”

“Please, Niall, can we just get this done? Sign the papers and I’ll go home. You’ll never have to deal with this or me again,” Harry pleads. He’s at the point he’ll beg on his knees, he wants this to be over. He _needs_ this to be over so he can finally close to book on this chapter of his life.

“What do you know about home? You know I bet your folks don’t even know you’re here do they?” Niall questions.

“That’s none of your business”

Niall starts shaking his head again, “Go see your folks, Harry. Then maybe we can have a talk. Those people are the only family you got don’t go wastin’ the time you got with them,” Niall again starts to walk away. He knows that he’s just prolonging the inevitable and he’ll eventually actually have to sign the papers. But he’s been putting this off for the last 7 years, another day won’t hurt him.

“Dammit Niall, stop walking away from me!”

“I said my piece, we can talk after you go see your folks.”

“Why are you such a stubborn hick!”

“The same reason you’ve turned into such a hoity-toity Yankee bitch,” and with that Niall goes inside and slams the door in Harry’s face.

Niall feels like he’s seen a ghost. It’s been 7 years and yet it feels like he’s never left. Harry looks just as he did all those years ago the last time Niall had seen him. Harry was his first everything. His first best friend, his first crush, his first love, and the first person to completely break his heart.

Niall shakes that feeling and stomps into his kitchen. He needs a beer ASAP. As he cracks open his beer he hears his front door open.

“Ya know Niall, the next time you try and slam the door in someone’s face, maybe make sure they don’t know where the spare key is hidden,” Harry waltzes in like he’s right at home.

“Well maybe someone should take the hint that they ain’t welcome when they get a door slammed in their face,” Niall almost crushes the can in his hands. One thing he sure as hell didn’t miss was that smart mouth Harry always had. “Also here’s the thing about hide-a-keys, it’d be nice if your _husband_ would’ve told you where the hell it was hidden.”

“Niall, I’ve not been your husband for years, we both know that. I’m just the first boy you got in the back of your truck.”

That one feels like a slap to the face. Niall knows they didn’t end on the best note, but he didn’t regret any of their time together especially all the years before they even were officially together.

“Well it seems that boy is long gone,” Niall mutters. He raises his voice a little louder and says “Harry I told ya, I ain’t talking with you until you go and see your folks. So either you leave or I get someone to come make you.”

Harry sits down on the couch and starts making himself comfortable. He looks back up at Niall and smirks, “I’m not leaving until you sign these damn papers. I guess I’ll just settle in here then?”

Niall lets out a frustrated noise and stomps off to his bedroom. As he walks past he snatches the landline from the desk at the back of the room and slams his bedroom door.

Harry huffs out a sigh, he didn’t think that it would be this hard. He didn’t think it would take this much convincing to finally get Niall to let him go.

He also didn’t think about how hard it would be to see him again. When he got that NYU acceptance and decided he needed to leave Alabama for good, he tried to tell Niall. He wanted him to come with him. He wanted to start their life new away from this small town. But the week before he left they got into the biggest right of their relationship. "The Incident" as Harry likes to call it. They both said things that they didn’t mean and it ended with Harry packing his bags, going back to his parents, and then a week later he left and didn’t even look back.

Now 7 years later and Niall still looks the same. He’s still got that southern charm that drew Harry in.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Harry is shaken from his thoughts when he hears another car pull up and sees the red and blue lights.

“You called the Sheriff?! You know that old bastard hates me!” Harry starts to get up looking for the quickest escape route. Harry wasn’t a bad kid growing up, but he and Niall did get into a fair bit of trouble in this small town.

“With good reason,” Niall smirks as he leans against the doorframe of his bedroom.

Harry starts to bolt out the back room and slams right into a solid chest.

“Well if it ain’t good ole Haz the Spaz back in action. Still running from the law?”

“Liam!” Harry starts to laugh, looking up into the smiling brown eyes of one of his childhood friends.

Liam lifts Harry up into a hug laughing right along with Harry, “Hot dam, we do miss you around here! I think I saw poor, old fuzz just the other day”

“God, Liam you just had to bring that up!” Harry groans still smiling wide. “You the sheriff now?”

“Yup youngest in the county history,” Liam all but preens at the attention.

“Okay, Liam if you could just pretend to be a little more professional that would be fantastic. We’ve got ourselves a criminal here,” Niall interrupts. Harry had almost forgot he was there.

“Alright, well H ya know you can’t just go barging into people’s homes uninvited,” Liam tsks.

“But Liam, I used a key. My key,” Harry holds up the silver key he took from under the mat.

“Well, bud this still ain’t your house so I’m afraid I’m gonna have to escort you out,”

Liam starts to lead Harry out of the house and Niall butts in with “Use the cuffs Li, makes it more official.”

Harry just shakes his head and points to the mantle where he set the divorce papers at, “Li, listen, if you can just get him to sign these papers I’ll let you run me out of town,” He smiles at Liam as he walks over to inspect the papers.

“Liam those ain’t your concern. You’re here to get him off my property”

Ignoring Niall’s comment Liam takes the papers off the mantle and starts to read off what they are, “A bill of divorcement? Boy I thought you said you took care of this?”

“I thought I had.”

“Obviously not,” Harry rolls his eyes.

“Well shit if ya’ll are still hitched it's his house too,” Liam points the papers still in his hand at Harry smiling.

“This here ain’t nothin’ but a domestic dispute. Now he didn’t hit you did he?” Liam continues getting serious for a second looking at Harry. “Because if he did we don't take too kindly to that kind of shit around here and I'll take him in right now”

“No Li, Niall’s never hit me,” Harry is quick to deny. He may be trying to rile up Niall to try and get him to just sign the divorce papers, he’d never lie and say he was violent.

Liam is quick to start smiling again, “God it’s good to see ya’ll back together. You know I don’t have a single childhood memory without the two of you bozos in it." He starts to head back through the house to leave.

“You ain’t just gonna leave without him are you?!” Niall cannot believe this backfired on him.

“Nialler, there’s nothing I can do here. Ya’ll are gonna have to handle this on your own. He’s done nothing wrong in the eyes of the law”

“Niall if you would just sign these papers there would be nothing we’d have to talk about. I’d leave on my own.”

Ignoring Harry completely Niall decides to go another route, “I suppose shoplifting steaks at the Winn Dixie’s okay then?”

Harry scoffs, “ I took ‘em back and you know it!”

“Okay, how’s about that vandalism out at the stockyard? Yup, that was him,” Niall points at Harry.

“Like I could tip a cow all by myself,” Harry is close to snapping. He can’t believe that Niall is actually ratting him out like this. Like he wasn’t right along with him at every single one of these offenses.

Liam just looks between the two of them bickering like they always used to. Even before they were married they acted like this and now even after years apart nothing has changed. He turns around and starts to open the back door shaking his head.

“Hmmmmm. Wait! Liam isn’t there some outstanding warrant out for whoever dumped your mama’s tractor into the old fish pond,” Liam stops in his tracks. Hook, line and sinker. Niall knew this one would get Harry.

Harry didn’t even know what to say. He was looking at Niall with the widest eyes. He looks over at Liam and he’s getting nothing back but a look that tells him he’s not going to be able to talk his way out of this one. He tries none the less, “Li, c’mon that was years ago! We were just kids!” He’s pleading now hoping this won’t land him in jail.

“Now Haz, this one I can’t let go. I’m gonna have to take you in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be kind it's my first fic
> 
> all typos and fuck ups are my own this is not beta read. hit me up on [tumblr](http://touchofsomeone-else.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

Harry still can’t believe that Niall would rat him out like that. After taking his mug shots, which were awkward given that Liam was just a tad pissed at him having learned about the tractor. He remembers how much work it was for the Payne’s to fish it out of the pond but back then he was more worried about getting a good swat from his mama than he was feeling guilty about crashing the borrowed tractor.

He was finally getting his one phone call and he just hopes his folks will be happy enough that he’s home they won’t question too much that he’s calling from the jail.

“Hello?” He hears his mother answer, and then immediately hears his dad chimed in, “Anne who the hell is calling this late?”

“Hey ma,” Harry awkwardly chuckles.

“Harry!? Is that you? Oh my word, darlin’ it’s late! Are you all right?” Harry’s mother rushes out all in one breath. He’s always exhausted listening to her talk.

“Yeah ma it’s me. I just thought I’d surprise you….so surprise!”

“Well, this is certainly a wonderful surprise honey. You know we all miss you ‘round here,” Harry hears her take the phone away from her mouth and say “Honey it’s Harry he called to surprise us!”

She puts the phone back to her ear and immediately launches back into their conversation, “I know you’re a busy man and all but ya know I take time out of my day and call people while I’m doin’ the dishes or foldin’ the laundry. It’s called multitasking,” She’s rambling and Harry knows he’s going to have to get her to stop soon or he’ll be spending the night in jail.

“Ma! Ma! The call wasn’t the surprise. I’m in town,” Harry starts but he’s cut off by another long-winded sentence from his mother.

“Oh lord love a duck! My baby boy has finally come home!” She again takes the phone away from her ear and he hears her start talking to his dad.

“Dez he’s in town ain’t that just the best news?”

“Anne, are you gonna repeat everything he says? If so get off my chair I can hear him talk on the phone with you next to me.”

“Ma?” Harry tries to get to attention back, “Ma!”

“I’m just sitting here is all thought you’d like to know what’s being said,”

Harry tries banging the receiver on the phone box, “Ma can you listen to me!”

“Hello? Harry? Darnit I can’t hear a thing.”

He again hears his dad talking to his mother, “Why’d you turn down the TV?”

“I can’t hear Harry.”

“Ma, please! Can you listen to me?” Harry bangs the receiver again. He’s already exhausted and he’s not even set foot in that house yet.

“Ma I only get 5 minutes.”

“Well, hun you didn’t have to call. Just come on home baby.”

“Well, that’s the thing. I was sorta hopin’ pop could come get me?”

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

It took all of 10 minutes to get released once his dad finally made it to the jail to come pick him up. A quick hug and a jab about always having to be the one to bail Harry out of jail even 7 years later and they're on their way home.

“So what put you in jail this time?” Harry’s dad asked still chuckling at how he’s not changed even after all these years.

“Niall and that big ole mouth of his. It’s all just a misunderstanding that’s all,” Harry huffs out.

“Yeah, kinda like that wedding ya’ll had that I paid for,” his dad mutters.

“Alright well, that was hardly my dream wedding anyway.”

“He was just nervous can you blame him?”

Growing up Niall had always been a man’s man. While Harry was the mischievous one, Niall was always the one that could sweet talk and charm his way out of anything and he’s somehow always had Harry’s parents wrapped around his finger. Even after the mess, he pulled at their wedding.

“Yes, I actually can! He showed up still drunk from the night before. And then I ended up going to the reception by myself with puke on my tux!” Harry all but shouts. “I can’t believe you’re still siding with him!”

“I ain’t sidin’ with anybody. The boy has changed though.” Dez spares a quick glance at Harry.

“Can we just not talk about Niall right now?”

“Yeah of course bud, so how have you been?”

This is where Harry isn’t sure if he wants to tell them about his new fiancé. He’s nowhere near ashamed of Dylan but given that he’s kept these two worlds so separate, his family hasn’t even known he’d met someone and has been seeing them for the last 2 years.

“Well, I had my first solo fashion show last week. And I’ve met someone and have been seeing him for a while now. I’m really happy,” Harry can’t help but smile thinking about his life in New York and Dylan.

“Well son, if you’re happy I’m happy.”

As they pull up into the drive Harry can see his mother start to come flapping her hands down the steps of the house.

“Oh, baby come hug your mama! Oh my god, you’re skin and bones! Do you eat up there in that city?!” Harry’s dragged into the biggest hug all while his mother tuts over him.

She pulls back and looks at him analyzing all of his features, “C’mon baby give me a smile I know you got one in there somewhere.”

Harry is exhausted, it feels like he’s been living through a weeks’ worth of days all in this one. He knows that he’s being dramatic and he shouldn’t be taking his annoyance with Niall out on his parents so he musters up a small smile to appease his mother.

She just tuts at him, pulls him back into a tight hug, and then insists that they get inside. As they’re walking up the steps he hears mutters about leftovers that she could heat up for him to eat and how she’s just got all the sheets back on his old bed.

He stops in his tracks and looks all around the living room. Just like Niall’s house, his parent's house is just the same as it’s always been. It’s cozy and inherently southern just like his parents. He’s suddenly hit with a longing for home, he’s missed his parents. Leaving this town behind meant leaving them behind and he’s starting to regret staying away for so long.

“Now baby don’t just stand there, make yourself at home. Go on sit, sit,” his mother insists.

“Oh bud why don’t you try out my new chair, it’s a good one. Your mama got it for me the Christmas before last,” his dad chimes in.

“Oh, you mean the one ya’ll were supposed to come visit?” Harry may feel regret for not coming home sooner, but he’s suddenly reminded that he’s not the only one who hasn’t made an effort to see them.

“Now honey I told you already that it just wasn’t the right time,” his mother starts “I’ll actually go fetch you those tickets now.”

Harry goes to sit down in the armchair his dad mentioned and as soon as he settles in, his dad pulls a leaver and he’s thrust back into a reclining position.

“Ain’t it just the most relaxin’ thin you’ve ever sat in?” his dad looks at him expectantly with a smile. “Did Niall tell you he was thinkin’ about gettin’ one too?”

At that, his mother walks back into the room, “Oh, I see how it is. Niall’s, jail, and then home.”

“Ma it wasn’t like that. We had some unfinished business.”

“You know, Niall’s really changed. He’s going places,” his mother basically repeating the same thing his dad said in the car.

“Ma,” Harry sighs out. He should’ve known this was coming. He doesn’t even have anything to say so he just stares at her shaking his head.

“Here’s your tickets by the way,” his mother handing him the envelope that he sent them in last year.

“These were a gift,” Harry really doesn’t understand why they never used them. It’s not like they don’t travel. Yet they couldn’t even take the time to come visit their only son all expenses paid.

“I really don’t get how ya’ll will visit every stupid battlefield in the continental U.S but you can’t manage to visit your only son?”

“Well, the door swings both ways, sweetie. Anyway, don’t get me started on things I don’t understand,” his mother says. And here we go. Ever since he moved to New York this same conversation has been happening. This time though it’s finally happening in person.

“You had a dream for me to get out of this town ma! And I did it! Why are you still not happy?”

“I just want you to be happy darlin’,”

“Well, that’s done. We're there, all right?” Harry starts. “You know, I've really made something of myself. I have a career. People actually want to be me. And somebody loves me,” Harry turns the ring on his fourth finger and shows the white gold wedding band off. “and I love him.”

His parents just stare right back at him. Seeming to have nothing more to say. He just sighs out that he’s tired and going to bed. He turns around and walks down the hallway into his childhood bedroom. If this is how it’s going to be now, he doesn’t know if coming home was the best option.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The next morning Harry decides to wander into town. He didn’t expect to still be in town and the amount of stares he’s getting for his outfit is a bit ridiculous. He knows he sticks out like a sore “city slicker” thumb as his dad told him when he left the house this morning but he had nothing else to wear.

As he’s walking down the street he gets his lawyer on the phone. He needs to figure out what he’s going to do about Niall and getting their divorce finalized.

“I don’t have 9 months, I don’t have 9 days! I want this done now I’ve waited 5 years I think that’s long enough!” He’s trying to weigh all his options here and even a contested divorce will take months to finalize. Harry hasn’t told any of the people in his life back home in New York about the life he left behind in Magnolia Springs and he’d really like to keep it that way.

“Don’t see the likes of you around these parts much!” He hears hollered at him from across the street.

He decides to ignore it and continues talking on the phone, “Mr. Crouch please that’s not gonna work. Is there anything else we can do?”

“Boy, you look like sex on a stick in that getup, whew!” Harry hears the same voice yelling at him. “Come over here and let me get a piece of that!”

Harry hangs up the phone and is about to give this asshole a piece of his mind, “Listen here _Bubba,_ why don’t you kiss my ass _”_ He whirls around seeing red and gets a face full of another one of his childhood best friends, Louis Tomlinson.

“Oh, my God! Lou!”

“Get in the truck then sugar, I don’t do that kind of stuff out here on the street,” Louis smirks at Harry and gives him the biggest hug.

“Of course not, your mama raised you right!” Harry chuckles. God, he’s really missed these people it’s been too long. He can hear his accent start to thicken back up and the southern twang is creeping back in.

Harry takes a step back and just looks him up and down, “Damn Lou, you look good. Don’t need anyone seeing me hug up on their man. Don’t want to get you in trouble with the little lady. There is a little lady back home?”

“More like a man back home but ya know,” Louis chuckles. “One I heard you ran into the other night after I got an earful about finally figuring out it was you that wrecked his mama’s tractor.”

Louis is looking at him with a serious look but Harry could see the humor still in his eyes.

Harry looks at Louis shocked but then bursts into the widest grin, “You and Liam then?! Finally, I knew there was something there when we were growin’ up!”

Harry’s almost got an ‘I told you so’ attitude about this. Not only did he call it back when he and Niall were alone. But he could tell that towards the end of high school that Louis and Liam were tiptoeing around each other just a bit extra.

“Goin’ on three years now,” Louis shows off the band on his fourth finger like it’s his most prized possession.

“Well, that’s fantastic news! Congrats to you both!” Harry says truly meaning it even if he is a little hurt not finding out until now.

Harry feels so left out. He realizes just how much he’s missed since he moved up north. He wonders if they ever considered inviting him, if he was even thought about once he left this town.

“Well I best be goin’ but if you’re in town a little longer come on down to the bar tomorrow. We go out every Friday!” Louis says getting into his car.

“Wait, Lou, I was just about to hit the bank. You know if they got an ATM?”

“Oh, I really better scram if you’re about to hit the bank!” Louis jokes leaning his head out of the window of his truck. “Nah, they don’t have an ATM but you can just go up to the teller and get you out some cash. You gettin’ it from the joint account?”

“My what?” Harry questions.

“Well from what I heard you and Niall, ya’ll still hitched?” Louis says with a look in his eye. The same one Liam had when he was talking about all the memories he had with them in it. Harry ignores it the same way he did with Liam. There is no reason to keep going down memory road especially now. 

“Oh yes, that’s right!” Harry is quick to reply. He’s actually got an idea forming, “It was really good to see you, Lou.”

Harry thinks he knows just what to do to get Niall to finally give in and sign these papers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be kind it's my first fic
> 
> all typos and fuck ups are my own this is not beta read. hit me up on [tumblr](http://touchofsomeone-else.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

Taking the spare key he’s claimed as his own for now, he let himself into Niall’s place while he knew he’d be at work.

In town the day before he decided to buy some things to make the house seem so much more like home. Niall wants a husband, Harry will give him a husband.

He got a brand new fridge, a brand new stove, a dining table, and even stocked the fridge up.

As he’s making dinner later that night he hears Niall’s truck pull up. Perfect let the games begin Harry thinks.

“Oh hey honey, how was work was it good?” Harry pops out from the kitchen.

Harry can see that Niall’s face is growing steadily redder and he knows that he’s struck a nerve. His plan is going swimmingly then.

“Cut the shit. Where’s all my stuff?” Niall grits out.

Harry tuts at Niall and goes back into the kitchen. He knows Niall will follow and just as expected he does and heads right to the fridge.

“Now, what kind of husband would I be if I didn’t pick up after my husband?” Harry continues to cut the celery he was chopping when Niall walked into the house.

“This place was an absolute tip! Can’t be havin’ that now can I _honey_ ,” Harry smiles sweetly up at Niall who’s been rummaging in the fridge, which Harry has conveniently filled with fruits and vegetables and light beer.

“What the hell is this…..yuppie food?” Niall takes out a can of beer and examines the label. “Who the fuck drinks this shit!” He looks like his head is about to explode. The vein in his forehead is popping out just a tad extra and Harry has to fight a smirk.

“Light beer…fewer calories bub,” Harry is enjoying this more than he could’ve imagined.

“Also, I tried to go pick out a new bed but have you been to the sit ‘n sleep lately? Disgusting. I’ll just order something from New York,” Harry continues.

Niall decides that even though light beer is blasphemous he’s going to drink it anyway. He’s chugging like his life depends on it and starts to walk out of the kitchen hoping to get away from the reminder that Harry’s back invading his life.

“Whatever tickles your fancy darlin’. You go right ahead and spend your money,” he says after the longest gulp the vein in his forehead slowly subsiding as the alcohol sits in his belly and calms him.

“Oh, but, honey, I thought you said we should think of it as _our money_?” Harry looks up with feigned innocence.

Niall’s eyes start to blaze, “Just a guess there darlin’, but I bet the words “joint checking” are flashin’ through your mind right now,” Harry slams the knife down ready to start this fight.

Niall chugs the rest of the beer and starts to crush the can in his hand, “How much did you take?” He barks out.

“All of it.” Harry smiles sweetly.

“Son of a bitch!” Niall screams throwing the empty beer can at the wall.

“You want a husband? Well, you got one,” Harry stalks towards Niall poking Niall in the chest “And why the hell do you got all that cash anyhow?”

“That’s none of your damn business,” Niall’s breathing gets heavy and he looks ready to blow up. “But I do know is that if you don’t get out of this house right now..,”

Harry cuts him off, “Sign the papers and I’ll give it all back,”

“Fine! Give me the damn pen,” 

“Hold on. Seriously what are you doin’ with all that cash saved up? And since when did you quit your job down at the tire factory?” Harry holds the pen out of reach.

“I don’t ask about your boyfriend or your life so how’s about you keep your nose out of mine?”

“Who told you” Harry whispers, suddenly feeling guilty for keeping it from Niall in the first place.

“Honey, just ‘cause I talk slow and got this accent doesn’t mean I’m stupid. It’s hard to miss that ring on your finger.”

“Niall, look,” Harry starts

“It’s fine, nobody finds their soulmate at 10 years old. I’ve known this was bound to happen. Especially with you being gone for the last 7 years.”

Harry and Niall just stand there for a few minutes looking at each other. They really were each other’s first loves and were the best of friends way before that and this really is the ending of the biggest chapter in both of their lives.

Niall’s phone starts ringing in his pocket and he finally breaks eye contact with Harry.

“Oh, hey, you know what?” Niall chuckles while looking at the text he just received, “I just remembered I got myself a hot date tonight,” With that Niall grins up at Harry and gets up to wander into his bedroom stripping off his shirt and replacing it with another flannel.

“How’s about I let my lawyer look over these real quick and get them back to you in a few days,”

Harry looks at him shocked, “What?!” He was so close to getting these papers signed and that was a full 180 to the mood that was just in the room.

“Well, hell. I’m just a simple country boy. You may be takin’ me to the cleaners for all I know.”

Niall starts to head to the front door, opening it up wide, “Thanks for stopin’ by though. See ya ‘round.” and with that, he smiles one last grin at Harry and walks out the door.

“Dammit!” Harry sighs out as he watches Niall walk out the door.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Harry knows just where Niall is headed after Louis’ invite yesterday. As he pulls up to the bar his phone starts to ring and looking at the caller ID Harry breaks out into a smile.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Harry answers the phone.

“Hello to you too baby,” Dylan answers. “I’ve got some news are you sitting down?”

“Why? Is it bad?” Harry’s smile starts to fade.

“I just picked up the New York magazine, and I quote “That cool breath of fresh air blowing through the runway last week was the soon-to-be household name of Harry Styles. Fashion insiders have labeled him ‘the next big one.’” Dylan reads out, the smile evident in his voice.

“OH MY GOD!” Harry cannot believe it. “The next big one? Are you kidding me?!” Harry is speechless and he feels his cheeks hurting with how hard he’s smiling. “God, honey I needed that almost as much as I need you right now,” Harry feels like a small weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He forgot that he was waiting for the reviews of his show last week.

As he steps out of his car, a truck in the parking lot backfires, “What is that noise?” Dylan asks.

“The sound of my past,” Harry mutters out, “I’ve got to go but thank you for the news baby.”

Dylan chuckles, “Ok, have fun, love you,” and with that, he hangs up the phone.

Harry takes a deep breath and heads for the front door of the bar. As he walks in he hears a loud laugh, “Batten down the hatches, boys! Trouble done just walked right back into my life disguised as my favorite son-in-law!”

Harry smiles and awkwardly chuckles at Muara Horan, Niall’s mother. He’s not seen her since the day he left and he’s come to realize he’s missed almost every person he left behind in this town. Maura had been almost like a second mother to him growing up and he loves her just as much.

Walking around the bar, Maura engulfs him in the biggest hug, “Oh, honey it’s great to see you! How’s my favorite son-in-law?”

Harry looks down blushing a bit because he knows he’s going to have to correct her or she’ll be saying that all night. He holds up his left hand, “Soon to be ex-son-in-law.”

“Well shit who’s the lucky guy?”

“His name is Dylan. He’s in politics.”

“Well, you got my vote!” Maura chuckles and squeezes Harry just that much tighter. “God it’s good to see you baby.”

Looking back at the bar, her arm still around Harry’s waist, “You give this man whatever he wants.”

“I gotta take this case of beer to the back. I’ll catch up with you later.”

Walking up to the bar Harry orders a beer. In New York, he’s always been on to order some fancy drink but he’s missed the simplicity of beer.

“Oh my god, what do we have here. Looking like you just stepped out of one of them fancy magazines you were always readin’ as a kid.”

Harry grabs his drink and turns to see Louis walking towards him.

“Didn’t think you’d actually take me up on meeting up with us at the bar babes,” Louis says as he hooks his arm around Harry and starts to lead him towards the pool tables.

He turns and looks over to see Niall sitting with some brunette at a side table. He walks up to them and takes a sip of his beer, “Mind if I join you?”

Niall doesn’t look up from the table but Harry can tell he’s already frustrated Harry’s interrupting his night, “Actually, we do.”

“Oh you must be Niall’s hot date,” Harry turns towards the brunette and sticks out his hand, “Hi, I’m Harry. Niall’s hoity-toity Yankee husband whom he refuses to divorce even though I’m engaged to another man,” and with that, he holds out his left hand.

“Hi I’m Alex,” they say without missing a beat and completely unphased by Harry’s long-winded introduction.

Niall sighs, “Babe why don’t you go get us a couple of drinks?”

“Ok baby,” looking over at Harry Alex asks, “Is that a …..?”

“Not “me and him” us,” Niall points to Harry and himself, “I meant “you and I”, us,” Niall says handing the money over giving them a playful tap on the behind to cut the slight harshness of his words.

“Why do you make me be mean to you?” Harry asks Niall as he stands up to go over to start his turn at the pool table.

“Is that what you want to be humiliated in front of all of your friends?” Harry keeps talking as he follows behind.

“Oh come off it H, we were all once your friends too!” Louis says.

Harry starts to reply but immediately hears loud shouts of his name from across the bar. In walked in the double trouble team of Eldon and Blake.

“Well looky looky there if it’s not the two groomsmen of the apocalypse” Harry replies as they walk up to him giving them a small smile. They’re just like everyone else in this town, never-changing homegrown boys. The same group of friends, the same jobs, and the same hangout spots. And as they both slide up to either side of Harry it seems they’re about to have the same jokes too.

“Hey, Eldon?”

“Yep?”

“You hungry?”

Harry knows exactly what they are about to do.

“Starved!”

“I could really use a Harry sandwich!”

With that they both start to crowd into Harry’s space more, starting to lock into a hug with Harry right in between.

“Get off of me ya big lugs,” Harry says struggling and pushing them off. 

“We’re just playin’ with ya Haz, you know that,” They both start laughing.

Harry huffs, “Well that joke got old in high school! So no more Harry sandwich, no more Harry quesadilla, and no more Harry taco ok!”

With that Liam walks over to the pool table having walked in with Eldon and Blake, “Alright then, how’s about me play some pool alright?”

“And if you can’t find a cue, just pull one shoved up his ass,” Louis tacks on pointing over at Harry.

Harry knows he’s being kind of an ass but this isn’t his normal anymore. Once he left this town New York became his normal.

He grew up with these people though. They were with him through everything and he knows that he doesn’t deserve to be treated like this after leaving without a word for 7 years so he’s going to buck up and let loose.

“Eldon, why are you still wearing that stupid hat?” Harry flicks the bill of the cap tilting it upwards.

“Well, I just about got it broken in. Now sit your bony ass down and watch us teach Niall here how to lose at pool.”

“Well see that’s the thing, I’m not a sit and watch kind of guy,” Harry looks over at Niall, “Am I Ni?” He smirks and grabs a cue.

“How’s about we all teach him how to lose.”

While Harry starts to line up his shot Harry, Louis turns towards Niall, “So when are you just goin’ to give in and sign those papers,”

“Well he’s waited 7 years, a couple more days won’t kill him…….unfortunately,” Niall replies looking at Harry.

The thing is, he’s really got no reason to keep waiting. It’s just been so long since he’s heard or seen Harry he just wants to drag it out a bit more. Once he signs the papers there’s a good chance he’ll never see him again.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

As they played their games, and Harry had more beers, Niall noticed Harry letting his guard down and it was almost like they were back 7 years ago. They were joking and laughing and this, this is why Niall has been stalling. He hates to admit it and he won’t actually say the words out loud but he’s missed this Harry. His Harry.

They were each other’s first everything. From best friends to kisses to lovers. It’s been hard moving on knowing full well Harry was. But as they say, if you love someone you let them go and that’s exactly what he did all those years ago. He let Harry leave because he knew it was for the best. Niall has never wanted to be the one to hold him back and for the year and a half they were married he realized that was what he was doing.

“Earth to Niall,” he looks up to see Louis waving his hand in his face, “I think it’s time that one heads home,” Louis continues pointing over to where Harry and Alex are giggling together.

As Niall walks, over Harry tries to train his face into something serious but fails, “Now don’t let him know what I just told you. Keep it just between us,” he says as he mimes zipping his lips, falling into another round of giggles.

“Alrighty if y’all are done gossipin’ about me, H, I can take you home. Alex drove separately.”

“Don’t let me interrupt the rest of your “hot date” Niall. I know you’re a man who can go all night,” Harry says winking at Alex and they both start giggling again.

“Nah, I think I’ve had enough for tonight,” Niall starts to pull Harry up from his seat, “It was good to see ya darlin’, I’ll give you a call later,” He directs towards Alex.

Harry is drunker than he thought because as soon as he lets him go to give Alex a quick hug goodbye, he notices Harry topple over into the pool table.

“Damn H, you not drinking no more up there in New York or have you become a Yuppie lightweight on us,” Blake laughs at him.

“I’m fine y’all I just lost my balance is all,” Harry slurs out.

“Just fine my ass, let’s go,” Niall says shaking his head.

“Okie Dokie _Husband,_ whatever you say,” Harry salutes, falling into another fit of giggles.

Lord help Niall if he can get him in the car and home before he upchucks all over his truck. As he leads him out of the front door of the bar, he waves bye to all the guys, and as he passes his mother gives him _a look._ And he knows what that look means and he just gives her a look right back.

“Alright H, hop up into the truck,” Niall huffs out as he opens the door while still supporting Harry’s weight so he doesn’t fall over.

“Oh so this was your plan huh? Get me to finally get into the bed of your truck yet again?”

Niall ignores that comment as he rounds the truck to the driver's side. He’s already regretting offering to give him a ride home. Even 10 minutes in the truck will be too much time together.

As he starts the engine and heads out of the parking lot, he thinks that just maybe it’ll be a silent ride. Harry might have passed out.

“So why won’t you sign the papers anyhow?” He spoke too soon and this was the question he didn’t want to have to answer.

“You know me just like makin’ you squirm always have, haven’t I?” Niall won’t turn to look at Harry, “You know I always did enjoy getting you all riled up. Don’t worry I’ll sign them and get them back to you in a couple of days after my lawyer looks at them.”

“Niall you’ve had over 4 years to sign these papers, don’t give me that shit.”

Niall has nothing to say and Harry is just staring at the side of his head waiting for an answer that won’t come.

“You and I didn’t work out Ni. Please just sign the papers and it’ll be over for good,” Harry sighs out and rests his head on the window, “I stopped hoping you would come for me a long time ago and I’m happy now. I just want to be happy.”

Niall can feel his heartbreak all over again but doesn’t say anything. And as Harry stumbles his way into his parent's house he just wishes that things were different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be kind it's my first fic
> 
> all typos and fuck ups are my own this is not beta read. hit me up on [tumblr](http://touchofsomeone-else.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got an ask on tumblr yesterday about this fic and it gave me the inspiration to write this while at work. thank u anon for the kind words and the motivation <3

Waking up the next morning, Harry could feel his head pounding with all the light flooding into the room. Last night, he let loose and he’s feeling the repercussions of that. Getting home is a bit of blur but he’s pretty sure Niall was involved. 

As he peeled his face off his pillow he felt something else next to him. Looking down he saw what he’s been begging Niall to give him since he stepped back into Alabama, the signed divorce papers. Harry didn’t know how to feel when he saw them. He thought he’d be relieved to finally have what he wanted. It’s been a long time coming, closing this chapter of his life. But, now that he’s got it he’s at a loss. 

Walking out into the living room he sees his mother fastening the belt to his father’s uniform. Today’s the annual confederate battle reenactment that his dad does every year, and even having his only son in town wouldn’t stop him from showing up. 

“Oh, we were wonderin’ when we were gonna see you,” His mother says finishing up buckling his dad’s belt. “Especially after the way you looked last night,” she tacks on in a mumble at the end. 

“Christ, how will I explain y’all in New York?” Harry half-jokes shaking his head. 

“History’s History bud,” His dad answers, swelling his chest out and putting on his hat. “Wish me luck,” he says as he heads out the front door. 

“Go get them Yankees,” Harry’s mother says seeing him off. Turning to Harry she shakes her head a bit, “Harry you can’t be actin’ like that and expect Niall to drag your butt home the way he did last night,” 

“Momma,” Harry sighs out, “I know, I didn't mean to drink that much.” Harry can’t have this conversation right now. He’s confused about how he’s supposed to feel after seeing the papers, and his head is still pounding. 

Walking into the kitchen he grabs some Tylenol from the cabinet, “I think I need to go talk to Niall,” he says mostly to himself but he knows his mother is still listening to him with the way she makes a noise of agreement.

“Can you take me to go pick up my car Momma?” Harry tacks on sweetly knowing that she’s just about had it with his shit but she can’t say no to him either. 

He’s got a lot to do today but he thinks his first step might have to be to the bank. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

As he pulls up outside of Niall’s house, he sees Niall and out on the dock looking out at the lake while Bear chases after a stick Niall throws out into the water. 

As he shuts the car off and starts to make his way towards them they turn around, and noticing him Niall immediately turns back towards the lake but Louis is still looking at him, “Hey H, you feeling ok after last night,” He says with a slight laugh. 

“Thought you’d be gone by now,” Niall says with his back still turned away from Harry. 

Noticing the tension in the air, Louis stops smiling, “I think I’ll head home now,” he starts to walk away, “I’ll see ya later Ni. Harry don’t leave without sayin’ goodbye alright?”

“Of course Lou,” Harry smiles slightly at him and waves goodbye. 

Harry turns back towards Niall wishing that he’d stop giving him a cold shoulder. Niall picks up a stick and throws it out into the water, “Bear, there you go, boy.” Bear runs off chasing the stick leaping into the water.

“I put all your money back in your account Niall,” Harry says walking up to stand next to him on the dock. 

“Thanks, saves me from a lot of bouncin’ checks,” Niall deadpans. 

Looking out into the water, Bear looks like he’s struggling to tread water, “Can he swim?” Harry asks worried about the pup. 

“Doesn’t look like it,” Niall says, “He’ll be fine, see,” Niall says pointing out to the water where he’s picked up treading water again after picking up the stick and swimming back towards the shore. 

Harry is trying, he doesn’t want to end their relationship on such a bad note. They already did that 7 years ago and they’re older now. 

“I like what you did with the house, looks nice,” Harry says turning looking at the house. He didn’t notice when he first came out here at the beginning of the week, but the house has been fixed up and it really does look nice. 

Niall looks back with Harry at the house, “Yeah, should help it sell quicker.”

Harry turns towards Niall with wide eyes, “Wait are you movin’?”

“Well... I been spendin' a lot of my time up around Tuscaloosa, so…” Niall trails off, he’s really giving nothing to Harry. He’s trying not to talk but Harry’s stubborn and he’s confused but he knows that he’s not letting them end this with any bad blood. Niall may have been his first love but he was also his best friend. He’s lost that and coming back home he’s realized he’s missed it. He’s missed these people and he wants to be able to keep them in his life now. 

Harry is about to say something but Niall interrupts, “Look, H, I signed your papers. It’s over,” he sounds defeated but with the way he’s refusing to look Harry in the eye, it’s hard to know how he’s feeling. 

“Niall, ok listen, I never meant to hurt you. You know that right?” Harry says moving in front of Niall just to try and get a look at his face. “And I just came out here to say thank you. Also to say that I don’t want you completely out of my life,” with that Niall turns his head to the side and Harry has to stop himself from grabbing him by the face to make Niall look at him. 

They stand in silence for a few minutes until Niall turns to look at Harry, “I don’t think we have a place for each other in our lives Harry. We’ve moved past that point, I think this is it,” he says finally looking Harry in the eyes. 

Harry can see the hurt that those words are causing but before he can even think of a response Niall starts walking away. 

Harry catches his arm before he can fully turn away, “Niall, you can’t just walk away like that.”

“Sure I can,” Niall pulls his arm out of Harry’s grip, “Besides, I’ve got somewhere to go today.” He stops after a few steps and stills before he turns towards Harry, “You want to come?” 

“Where you goin’?” Harry asks, feeling a tug in his chest. It used to be him asking Niall to go along with all of his schemes and adventures.

“Let me show you somethin’,” Niall says a bit hopeful. His eyes are shining with it and it makes the tugging at Harry’s heart even more prominent. They meet each other’s eyes and Niall looks away quickly. 

The thing is Harry really wants to. He thinks that he could give himself this one thing but he knows he shouldn’t. Harry knows that this is a bad idea, “I can’t,” he says just loud enough for Niall to hear him. 

“Can’t or won’t?” Niall challenges and Harry sighs. Here they go again. They always take a few steps forward, being civil and kind to each other. It’s almost like they’re back to being best friends just to take a giant leap back and Niall becomes defensive. 

“Both.”

“The boy I knew used to be fearless,” Niall says shaking his head. He’s turning away again and Harry is sick of him always walking away when the conversation doesn’t go the way he wants. 

“The boy you knew was just that, a boy. A boy without a life,” Harry says feeling like he needs to defend himself. He thinks that he’s still just as fearless, he’s just come to learn that with Niall, he’s got to be more careful. More controlled. 

“Well, I guess you better get on with it then huh? Let’s go bear”

“Niall, you can’t always walk away when you don’t like what I have to say. You’ve been doing that since we were kids. It’s not how life works.”

“Harry,” Niall turns around one last time, “I have nothing left to say to you. You got what you wanted. Now leave me alone,” With that Niall continues to walk away and doesn’t even spare a glance back. 

Harry huffs out a breath. He doesn’t want this to be the end. He may have kept away for all of these years but being back in this town, seeing his friends, feeling...something for Niall still he’s confused. He’s been so sure of what he wanted and where his life was going for the last 7 years and now, he doesn’t know where to go from here. 

He’s shaken from his thoughts when Niall’s truck starts up and he knows he should go. He doesn’t want to go home yet though. If he heads back to his parent's house he thinks that will make this ending final. He heads to the one place he’s not been to in years. 

The Tomlinson Estate, the place the 4 of them, Liam, Louis, Niall, and Harry used to get into the most trouble. He’s forgotten how much he used to love this place. Driving down the long dirt road he thinks about all the memories he’s got here. 

The resentment he felt for this town over the years dies away a bit. It all started as he and Niall’s relationship started to dwindle out with their constant bickering and big blowout fights. But driving down this road he’s transported back and god were these people of the best he knew, knows.

Louis isn’t expecting him so he rings the doorbell and one of the housekeepers opens the door, “Hey I’m here to see Louis,” Harry says with a smile.

“If he’s alive he’s outback, follow me,” She says as she leads him through the foyer and out into the back porch. “Watch your step, they’re out there somewhere,” she says pointing out to the back hedges. 

“Louis?” Harry calls out into the backyard ducking quickly when he hears a shotgun blast.

“Harry?” Louis’ head pops out from behind one of the hedges. As he’s about to make his way out another shot goes off and something hits the wall above Harry’s head, “Bud don’t move,”

Turning back towards whoever else was behind the hedge Louis says, “Ok sir I think we’re done for the day now.”

The head of Louis’ grandfather pops up right next to him and he salutes Louis as he walks away. 

“We weren’t amin’ for ya but that old kook has the worst shot,” Louis says as he walks up to back doors, “Weren’t you out at Niall’s?”

“Yeah, and as always he left before we got anywhere with our conversation.” Harry has always hated that about Niall and Louis knows that more than anyone else. 

“H, c’mon do you blame him? We’ve not seen a hide or tail of you for the last 7 years and you come back here actin’ all high and mighty. Like you’re better than us lowly country folk?” and the look that Harry gets from Louis says it all.

Harry is at a loss for words, “I don’t think I’m better than y’all, Truly,” He insists. “I’m sorry, I’ve been actin’ like a right ass,” the disappointment and resentment Harry feels for how he’s been treating his family and friends suddenly hitting him hard. 

Louis just pats his arm and leads him back into the house. They walk into the sitting room where they sit cross-legged on the couch facing each other. Just like when they were kids and Harry would come over here when he needed a shoulder to cry on about his relationship. 

“Yeah H, you could say that. I’m going to be serious here,” Louis says with a sad tone and Harry can read it all over his face, the hurt, “I don’t think you realized but Niall’s not the only one you ran out on y’know” 

And he’s right. Harry didn’t think of anyone but himself and getting as far away from Niall and this town as he could. 

“God, I was really fucking awful to y’all. How did you even want to talk to me again this time around?”

“Harrold, bud we love you,” Louis is looking at him he’s said that dumbest thing in the world. 

“Of course we were gonna want to talk to you when you finally came back home. But I also ain’t gonna let you play the victim here. I know Niall was a mess back then but damn he’s changed a lot over these last few years.”

“Lou, I never meant for it to be like this.”

“I know,” he sighs out, “and I don’t blame you after everything that happened and everything y’all went through. But I won’t pretend like it didn’t hurt,” Louis says shaking his head. “H, you missed mine and Liam’s wedding for God’s sake!”

“I want it to be different this time. I don’t want to leave and never talk to y’all again. I want you in my life,” Harry says reaching to playfully punch Louis in the arm, “All of you. Liam, Niall, my parents. It’s something I’ve been thinking a lot about lately.”

“Well, you know Liam and I would love that. We really did miss you. Niall can only be your replacement for so long.” Louis laughs and pulls Harry in for a long hug. 

“You know that we’re always going to be here for you H, but if you ever pull something like going ghost for almost a decade, I’ll kill ya.” 

“I promise I won’t leave and disappear for another 7 years.”

“Also wouldn’t kill you to be nicer to Niall.” Louis must be hanging out with his mother quite a bit because the look he’s giving Harry is one his own mother gives him when he deserves a telling off. 

“I know and that’s why I went over to his place, to apologize. We may not be together anymore but we were all best friends first and foremost before he and I got together”

“I’m glad you’re finally remembering that.” 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

They spend the next few hours catching up talking about everything Harry’s missed by moving to New York. It’s when the topic of school and his fashion that Louis surprises him, “You know he went up there?”

The way that if Harry was sipping his drink he probably would’ve spit it out, “Niall? What? When?”

“6 months after you left,” Louis says with a thoughtful pause. 

“He doesn’t know I know, but Liam let it slip once after we had a night out and Liam had a few too many a couple years back.” 

“Niall told him he’d been mesmerized by it all, never seen anything like it. Stayed for 2 days but came back realizing that he needed to do more than be sober with a half-assed apology to win you back.” Louis’ eyes are sad and Harry can feel that tug at his heart again. 

“Said he wanted to conquer the world and I think he’s been trying ever since. Holding on to that hope that if he’s the best man he could be he could go and y’all could try again. That’s why he kept sending the papers back. I’ve been telling him that he needed to let you go, but we both know how stubborn that boy is,” Louis continues with a slight laugh but he’s still got that sad look in his eyes. Like these last few years have been harder on Niall, on them, than he’s letting on. 

Harry doesn’t know what to say. Doesn’t know what to say. He’s already confused but hearing that Niall actually came after him. What can he do with that information? Especially now that the papers have been signed and he’s engaged to another man. 

“Well he’s signed them so I guess he’s done trying,” And saying those words, Harry feels like it’s final and he’s not sure how much he likes that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be kind it's my first fic
> 
> all typos and fuck ups are my own this is not beta read. hit me up on [tumblr](http://touchofsomeone-else.tumblr.com)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had a lot of motivation lately and i contribute it to hanging with a friend (who also writes) more often these last few weeks. pls enjoy this who knows when the next update will be
> 
> if it takes longer than a week feel free (if you actually want more) to come pester me on my blog.

When Harry finally gets home his mother is making pies. “Momma, what are you makin’ all these for?”

“Oh hey baby, where have you been all day?” she says turning to give him a quick peck on the cheek, patting it afterward leaving a slight tinge of flour in its wake. “Tomorrow is the annual street carnival, I’m baking pies to sell as a fundraiser with the church.”

That carnival was one of his favorite things to do during the summer growing up. He made a promise to Louis and he intends to keep them. He really does want them to be in his life, he wants to be better. Tomorrow will be the perfect time to show them that.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

When Harry pulls up the carnival is in full swing. It seems like the whole town has shown up, and children are running all around and laughing. It’s a different vibe then Harry’s used to now that he lives in the big city and he’s missed it. He’s noticed he’s missed a lot and he hates that he’s just now realized it.

He spots Louis and Liam sitting in one of the tents sharing a piece of pie and makes his way over to them.

“Look at the two of y’all. It’s different to see y’all loved up like this but it’s a good different,” he says as he sits down opposite them.

“Hey H, how’s it going?” Liam says as he stuffs a forkful of pie into his mouth.

“Stop talkin’ with your mouth full, you big oaf!” Louis swats at Liam’s chest shaking his head. Turning towards Harry he says, “You seen Niall since out talk yesterday?”

Harry sighs, “No not yet, hopin’ to see him today,” Attempting to change the subject not wanting to get into another conversation about his and Niall’s relationship he turns towards the rest of the carnival and all the booths surrounding them, “So what’s all here now, maybe y’all can help me find some southern decorations to bring back home to everyone up north.”

Louis and Liam finish up their slice of pie and they all make their way through the booths. Noticing a booth full of glass figurines he makes a beeline to it. They all remind him of the glass bust he saw on Niall’s mantle a few days back.

One particular set of wine glasses catches his eye and he starts to turn one glass every which way to find out who makes them.

“Oh, honey, you drink that from the top,” Louis jokes as he walks up behind him.

“I’m just lookin’ to see who makes this…Deep South Glass,” Harry mutters out when he sees the inscription on the bottom, “I wonder if I can get these sent to my place in New York, they’re beautiful.”

“Oh, you should ask Niall,” Louis replies.

And as he says Louis says his name Niall walks up with Liam giving Louis a questioning look, “Ask me what?”

“Harold here would like to know where he can find some of that snooty-faulty glass,” Louis says smirking.

“And why would he need to ask me,” Niall says giving Louis a sharp look basically telling him to knock it off.

“Maybe it’s because it’s yo-,”

“You’re all spiffed up and all, that’s why. Wearing that button down and all,” Liam interrupts, elbowing Louis and giving Niall an apologetic look. He may also want Niall and Harry to work it out, but he’s not as meddlesome as Louis is.

Harry just looks between them all slightly confused, “Okay, am I missin’ something?”

“Nah, Lou is just being an ass per usual makin’ fun of Niall getting all dressed up for the carnival,” Liam is quick to reply with a laugh.

Louis rolls his eyes, “Yup, what you got someone to impress or somthin’?” He says again with a smirk.

“Yeah, your daddy,” Niall says with a shrug walking off as Liam and Harry bust out laughing while Louis just looks offended.

They continue to browse through the booths for the rest of the afternoon stopping as the sun starts to set to grab dinner.

There is a makeshift dancefloor out in the middle of the town’s square and a band is setting up their equipment for the night’s entertainment. They all sit and chat eating their meal and when the band starts to play Liam looks over to Harry, “When was the last time you got out on a dance floor to some bluegrass?”

“Oh, we’re dancin’! Niall come on, Liam’s got two left feet, let’s cut a rug!” Louis says getting up and dragging Niall behind him to the dance floor.

“I ain’t that clumsy y’know. It’s Lou that can’t keep time,” Liam shakes his head looking at Niall and Louis out on the dance floor, “H, you wanna dance with me?”

Harry laughs and nods his head taking Liam’s hand and spinning around. As they dance for a song, they glide past Louis and Niall, “He ain’t as bad as you said Lou, might just be you,” He jokes spinning around them with Liam.

“Oh the hell you say, let me at him!” He says letting go of Niall and cutting between Harry and Liam.

That leaves Niall and Harry standing together staring at the couple dancing away, “Look at the two of them, who would’ve thought it,” Harry says.

“Don’t play dumb H, y’know you want to rub it in that you knew all along they were gonna end up like that,” Niall says laughing. He knows Harry too well, even now. All through high school, Harry would say that Liam and Louis would look great together. They were always flirting and skirting around their feelings, he knew it was a matter of time, and he was absolutely right.

He just wishes that he could’ve been there for their wedding.

“Caught me,” Harry says not even ashamed to say, “I told ya that was gonna happen! Wish we bet on it coulda made some money,” He finishes laughing.

The band starts to play a slower tune and Harry turns to Niall to ask if he wanted to dance when Niall says, “I think I’m gonna go get a drink,” and he starts to walk away.

“Ni, wait please,” Harry fumbles to say but Niall’s already walking away through the crowd.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

They spend the new few hours laughing, catching up, and dancing the night away. When Niall came back from grabbing a drink, he made sure that he and Harry weren’t left alone together. Eldon and Blake caught up with them as well and by the end of the night, Harry’s stomach was hurting from laughing so hard.

As the carnival started to wrap up and everyone made their way back home, the group of friends found themselves on top of the old water tower, drinking beers and looking out at their small town.

“Let’s go drive out to Fairview and bowl,” Louis suggests crushing his beer can and letting it fall into the old dumpster they’re hovering above.

“Nah, Lou I don’t think so,” Niall replies doing the same.

“Wanna go cause some trouble?” Liam asks slurring slightly.

“Babe, you’re the sheriff now you can’t be doin’ that no more,” Louis laughs patting his husband's cheek fondly, “Plus bub think you’ve had quite enough to drink.”

“I know this great place where we can….” Eldon starts but is cut off by the collective shout of “No, Eldon,” the rest of them give.

After a moment of silence, Niall finishes his last beer and says, “Y’all I think I’m gonna call it a night actually.”

He crushes his can, lets it fall into the dumpster, and starts to make his way down the water tower.

When he’s out of earshot about halfway down Louis and Liam give Harry a look.

“H, didn’t you say that you had to get back home early tonight?” Louis says helping him with an out.

“Oh yeah, I think I’m also gonna call it a night,” Harry says chugging the rest of his beer.

As he makes his way down he hears Louis and Liam talking about him and Niall. He doesn’t catch it all but he hears, “They need to get their shit together it’s been too long.”

He sees Niall walking off into the distance and jogs to catch up with him. They fall into step and walk in silence for a bit.

“How come everything got so complicated?” Niall asks, stopping by their cars and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“What do you mean?” Harry questions back.

Niall scuffs his feet against the road not looking up into Harry’s eyes, “You looked like you were havin’ fun tonight,” and it comes out as a statement instead of a question.

“I was. It’s been real good to be back. I missed this,” he gestures vaguely, “I missed home.”

At that Niall looks up at him, a sad expression on his face.

“But I’m happy in New York too, that’s also home,” Harry says more to himself than to Niall. Like he trying to convince himself of that fact.

“Since when does it have to be one or the other?” Niall asks, “You can have your roots and wings, H.”

“I think I’m going to try and fly out more often. I know that I should’ve been doing that from the beginning but I’m going to try and do better, be better,” Harry says.

“You shouldn’t make promises you don’t intend to keep,” Niall mumbles looking away into the distance. Harry catches the tail end of it, and he knows that he deserves that but it’s not fair.

Before he can even think of a reply though Niall changes the subject, “Look,” he says pointing to where he’s looking off at.

“What?” Harry says confused. Lately, that’s one of the only feelings that Harry has around Niall.

“There do you see it?” and as he says it there’s a loud crash of thunder and a streak of lightning lights up the sky.

Harry sighs, another thing he’s been doing a lot when he’s with Niall.

“Only you would talk about somethin’ like that when we’re having a serious conversation,” Harry huffs out.

“Y’know, I still go out there sometimes just to see those big thunderheads roll in,” he says distractedly.

“I actually had a dream about it the other night before coming here,” Harry says staring off at the storm rolling in, “Of the first time we went out there as kids.”

“You ever wonder what it would be like if I had actually gotten that scholarship?” Niall suddenly says turning to look at Harry, “what it would’ve been like if I went to school with you in New York?”

“Niall, I-,” Harry starts, he doesn’t like to think of the what-ifs anymore. He spent too much time after he moved thinking of it. Thinking of what it would be like if Niall had gone after him, had tried harder to make him stay.

“Wait, please,” Niall pleads and his eyes are shining, he looks like he’d rather be anywhere but here in this moment with Harry but he voice is firm, “You’ve been askin’ me to stop runnin’ away and I think I’ve finally got the nerve to say what I’ve been needin’ to say.”

Harry shuts his mouth and nods for Niall to continue.

“Since you’ve come home, I’ve been thinking back to how everything ended. About the end of school, the end of baseball, and that first, and really the only year we were married,” Niall says looking away again. He can’t look Harry in the eye and see the disappointment there when he brings up those memories. He knows what he did and he’s never been proud of it.

“Once you left me, that’s when I realized I was holding you back. You were there for me through so much. Through bobby’s diagnosis and death, through me missing the big game because I was too drunk to even get a glove on my hand to play. And with you here all those feelings are just brought right back,” Niall says stopping and turning away from Harry for a second. Harry can hear the strain in his voice, he knows how hard it is for Niall to communicate his feelings, it’s always been that way.

He wants to reach out but he doesn’t know if he can. Niall takes a few deep breaths and continues, “I was ashamed for so long because I was actually relieved when everything fell through for me. I didn’t feel like I needed to impress anyone anymore. I felt like there wasn’t a weight on my shoulders and I was free, but what I didn’t realize was that all that weight was on you after that,” he turns towards Harry and his eyes are shining with unshed tears.

“After all those years of being the “star” baseball player, when bobby died I just felt like I didn’t need to be that person anymore. The only problem was that you still had the same dreams you always had when we were kids. You didn’t move on from that but I did,” Niall lets out a shuddering breath-stopping.

Harry just stares at Niall, he doesn’t want to interrupt. He wants him to get everything out before he makes a statement but he also wants him to know that he’s listening, that he’s right here. So he reaches out and takes a hold of his hands. He can feel them shaking and Niall takes another calming breath.

Starting again Niall says, “You still had those same dreams and that’s what made me lash out. That’s why I was always picking fights. I didn’t know where I fit in all those dreams after I didn’t get that scholarship,” he looks down at their linked hands and squeezes Harry’s fingers.

“But H, you done real good for yourself and I’m so damn proud of you. We all are,” He finally looks straight into Harry’s eyes, “There’s a lot of things I’m sorry for, and if I started now we’d be here all night. But one thing I most regret, especially now that them papers are signed, is that I never danced with you at our wedding,” giving a soft watery smile he continues, “I’m sure the next one will go so much better for you.”

Harry is shocked. He doesn’t know what to say, this is what he’d been waiting for from the beginning, the apology, then I’ll do better for you, and now it’s finally come. 7 years later, as he’s engaged to another man and Harry feels his heartbreak all over again.

Niall was his first everything, and he thought all of these feelings were long gone but being home, being here with him he realizes they never were. Just locked up deep and he’s now confused more than ever.

“Niall, you don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for that,” Harry says leaning in and touching their foreheads together, Niall closing his eyes and sighing out a breath.

As they part, they both start to lean in but Harry knows this will be a mistake. Knows this can’t happen, “Ni, I can’t.”

“I know,” Niall mumbles, trying to look anywhere but at Harry and blinking away tears. “I think you should head home,” He says untangling his hands from Harry’s and walks away.

Harry gets into his car and lets his head fall onto the steering wheel. He feels the tears come and he doesn’t even try and stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be kind it's my first fic
> 
> all typos and fuck ups are my own this is not beta read. hit me up on [tumblr](http://touchofsomeone-else.tumblr.com)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been lacking motivation recently so sorry to anyone who's actually trying to follow this story i'm not really consistent but i hope y'all enjoy this update.

Harry spent what felt like hours sitting in his car thinking about the conversation he had with Niall. It’s been years and he’s been waiting for an apology, he’s been waiting to feel like Niall understood why he left, why they were fighting so much towards the end. And for it to happen now, when he felt like he’s finally moved on, he just doesn’t know how to feel.

When he finally pulls himself together enough to head back to his parent’s house, he finds his mother still up watching TV.

“Hey hun, where ya been?” his mother greets lowering the volume and turning towards Harry.

“Hung out with the boys and then had a talk with Niall,” Harry replies already expecting the reply he’ll get at the mention of Niall.

“Niall huh?” and when Harry looks up his mother is giving him a look he’s become used to this trip home. He fights the urge to roll his eyes.

“Momma just leave it,” he sighs out. He knows everyone loves Niall. It’s always been this way and now that they’re talking again it seems to be all anyone wants to talk about.

“I saw the way y’all were actin’ tonight. Especially the way y’all were looking at each other.”

“I said leave it, Momma,” Harry snaps. “I can’t help the way he feels about me still.”

He’s not in the mood to talk about Niall especially with his mother.

“Now watch that tone with me boy. I know what I saw and I know those feelings aren’t one-sided.”

Harry just looks at her trying to keep his face blank. He’s confused and he doesn’t think he’s ready to admit that he might not be as moved on as he originally thought. And he sure as hell won’t be admitting it for the first time to his mother.

“I can’t believe we’re even havin’ this conversation right now. I’m marrying another man for god’s sake! In case you forgot that” Harry huffs out with a bit of an accusatory tone. As soon as he stepped back into this town he feels like all that’s been discussed is he and Niall’s relationship. One that, if he’s honest, hasn’t been anything since the second he stepped foot on that plane to New York all those years ago.

He held out hope that maybe Niall would come and fight for him but when that didn’t happen he moved on. He’s marrying someone that is absolutely amazing for him and he just wishes everyone would stop harping on his past with Niall.

“Alright, well this is your second chance. Don’t mess this one up.”

Harry feels like he’s just been smacked. He cant believe she just said that to him. “Mess it up for who? If I remember correctly I wasn’t the one who messed up the first one,” He’s close to blowing up. He’s sick of everyone always sticking up for Niall. It’s never been his fault, there is always an excuse for what went down almost a decade ago.

“Now I told you already to watch your tone. I’ve put up with an awful lot from you over the year,” she leaves no room for argument but she also doesn’t hide the slight hurt in her voice.

“I went out and got a life! I went after my dreams! I know that I’ve not been as present as I could’ve been but isn’t getting out of this town exactly what you wanted for me?”

“Of course bub,” she says getting a soft tone. “I didn’t want you ending up like your daddy. You needed to get away and you need to stay away. You don’t need to get stuck here.”

This is something that he’s been told all his life. That he didn’t need to get stuck here in this small town, that he needed to make sure he got away. And that’s exactly what he did. He applied to schools, he moved away, he moved on from this part of his life.

“Niall’s a good boy but dammit, I can’t let you get sucked back in. I love you and I just want what’s best for you and I don’t think it’s here in this town.”

“I know momma and I don’t want that either.”

Coming back home and seeing Niall again didn’t change the fact that he’s got a life in New York. He may be confused but he’s not looking to come back and settle down here. It’s just not who he is anymore.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The next morning is bittersweet. After the conversation with his mother, Harry knew it was time to go back home to New York. He needed to get out of this town. He can’t think straight, he’s confused and all of these feelings that have been brought up. Feelings that he frankly doesn’t want to face. So he thinks he should leave.

Last night he went over to say his goodbyes to Louis and Liam. It was late and Harry knew he looked a mess but they both were nice enough not to bring it up or to ask about the conversation that went on between him and Niall.

As he was hugging Louis goodbye he had to fight back tears. He may have some unwanted feelings come up regarding Niall since coming home but at the same time, he’s relieved that he’s finally got his shit together and realized just how much of a dickhead he’s been. He wants to keep in touch. He wants them in his life.

He made sure to make that point blatantly clear. He’s going to start coming home again, he’s not going to avoid this town anymore the way he has been for the last 7 years.

“I’ll see you in New York alright?” Harry says as he hugs his mother goodbye. “You’ll love it I promise.”

His mother pulls back and wipes her eyes squeezing his shoulder, “Now don’t forget to go out to the battlefield and say goodbye to your daddy.”

“Don’t worry momma, I’m heading straight there.”

As Harry makes his way across the field that is being used as their makeshift confederate battlefield he calls out for his dad among the “fallen” soldiers holding their positions that they “died” in. “Dad?” he calls out a few times as he walks through.

“Who you lookin’ for bud?” one of the soldiers says from the ground.

“Dez styles.”

Popping up the fallen soldier calls out, “Anyone know where Styles is?”

“5th regiment he’s about to surrender,” another one shouts from a few feet away.

“Thank you!” Harry replies and makes his way over to where the surrender is happening.

He finds his dad and he watches him finishes the reenactment.

He’s clapping along with everyone when it ends.

His dad comes up to him smiling, “Oh you’re here bud how’d you like it?” he says as he hugs him.

“Only caught the ending but y’all always do it justice. I was just coming to say bye.”

“You leaving us again so soon?” his dad’s smile falters a bit. This seems to be the reaction that everyone will be having and he hates it. He doesn’t want them to think he’s never coming back.

“Yeah pop, I think it’s time I go home,” Harry says as his dad. “But I’ll be seein’ you soon enough you’ll be comin’ up to New York for the wedding.” As he finishes talking he feels someone touch his shoulder. 

He turns around and immediately see’s Niall before he’s engulfed in the arms of his fiancé.

“Dylan! What are you doing here?” He says more than shocked. But he can’t stop the huge smile breaking out on his face.

“Was going around town trying to find out where your parents lived and ran into your cousin here and he offered to give me a ride here,” Dylan says pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek.

“My…cousin… right,” Harry says looking over Dylan’s shoulder at Niall.

Harry’s dad must have not caught any of Dylan and Harry’s conversation because without thinking he says, “Oh so you must be the new Fiance. Dez Styles. Nice to meet ya,” He says holding out his hand to Dylan. And before Harry could even interrupt to stop his dad from saying something he really shouldn’t he continues on.

“Glad to see this one,” he says gesturing to Niall, “Didn’t intimidate you. Harry’s traded him up for a newer model now,” He says laughing.

Harry freezes.

“Newer model?” Dylan says with an awkward laugh.

“Second time’s the charm with marriage am I right,” Niall chimes in with a smirk. Harry turns and shooting him a look he hopes says that he needs to shut his mouth to which Niall has the gall to choke out a laugh.

“Second….Harry? Babe, what is he talking about?” Dylan questions slowly pulling away from Harry.

“Niall here was H’s first, his childhood sweetheart. Didn’t you know….t-,” Harry’s dad questions slowly looking between Harry and Dylan. He must see the look on Harry’s face because he stops talking.

“You were married?!? To your cousin!?!” Dylan all but shouts with a distraught look on his face.

“No baby! I can explain!” Harry rushes out.

“Yeah well, I also ain’t his cousin bud so don’t worry,” Niall chimes in again with a shrug.

“Harry, how could you never tell me this?” Dylan says ignoring Niall completely.

“I didn’t know how to tell you! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to keep it from you,” Harry says slightly distraught. He didn’t expect this to ever happen and he doesn’t know what to do.

“Plus he’s just finally got the divorce finalized.” Harry turns towards Niall, his eyes blazing. He just doesn’t know when to shut the fuck up.

“You…you’ve been married this whole time?” Dylan says and Harry can hear the hurt in his voice.

“Dylan, baby listen. I told you I can explain. Please let’s go back to my parent’s house and we can talk.” Harry knows he sounds desperate.

“No, I can’t. I need to get out of here,” he says shaking his head and quickly turning to walk away.

Harry whirls on Niall, “Goddammit, do you ever think before you speak?!”

Niall just shrugs, “Just trying to help you _cuz._ ”

Harry glares at Niall and has to fight back the urge to smack him across the face.

He runs after Dylan weaving through all the people meeting up with their families on the field.

“Dylan, please stop!”

Dylan stops in his tracks but doesn’t turn around to face Harry.

When he finally reaches him and grabs his arm, Dylan whirls around, “Stop Harry. Let me go.”

“Dylan, baby please let me explain. I never meant for you to find out like this. I would’ve told you eventually. I should’ve told you sooner but I just didn’t know how to bring it up!”

“Harry, I don’t even know what to say to you, what else are you hiding from me?”

“Baby, nothing I swear!”

“Just,” Dylan sighs, “Let me go, I need a bit to think about this. I’ll call you when I’m back at the hotel,” Dylan says taking Harry’s hand off his arm and walking away.

Harry just stands there looking at Dylan walk away. He can’t believe that just happened. When he moved to New York he tried his hardest to forget that Niall ever even existed. Would only be reminded about the marriage when the papers would be sent back every few months unsigned. Now, his ignorance is bliss attitude is catching up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be kind it's my first fic
> 
> all typos and fuck ups are my own this is not beta read. hit me up on [tumblr](http://touchofsomeone-else.tumblr.com)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes y'all i'm really fucking sorry that it's taken me this long to update and i'm sorry in advance for this less than 2k kinda sorta filler chapter. it's important to the story i promise and we're at the home stretch now only like 3 (?) chapters left!!!!!! i've just been so unmotivated (sorry yes i sound like a broken record) BUT i think i've finally got back into the groove of writing. i wrote some little one shots that i might post eventually and that helped get me back into it. 
> 
> thank you to anyone who's still even reading this shit and i hope that even though it's short y'all still like it.

When Harry gets home his mother can immediately tell something is wrong. The whole ride home he tried his best not to think about any negative what-ifs. After x years with Dylan, he doesn’t want to think this lie will be the end of their whole relationship. They’ve been through so much so he’s just going to wait for the call so they can work this all out. 

After he explains everything to his mother, who was in the middle of making jam when he came home, he doesn’t know what to feel. She’s been quiet the whole time and he doesn’t want her to think he’s messed this up after she just told him to get out of this town. 

He takes a shaky breath, not wanting this to be the thing that finally makes him cry. 

“I know what you’re thinkin’, I spoiled things real good this time,” 

His mother just shakes her head and sits down closer to him on the couch and hugs him in close, “Oh, hon, don’t go accusin’ me of thinkin’,” she says with a playful tone. She gets up and heads to the kitchen. 

“I ain’t thinkin’ nothing of the sort. Spoiled is in the eye of the beholder,” she says after a few minutes. “Like these plums here. Some people might call them spoiled but I think that these almost ruined ones sometimes make the sweetest jam,” she says holding up the plums she was cutting up. 

Harry just sighs and tries not to think anything more about it. He gets up and heads to the kitchen hoping to distract himself. 

“Do you need any help?” 

“Sure hun, come mash up these plums I’ve already cut up.” 

“It was actually kinda fun seeing Dad up there surrendering today,” Harry says after a while of working in silence. 

“Your daddy certainly has a flair for the dramatic,” His mother rolls her eyes laughing, “That’s where you get it from, it certainly isn’t from my side of the family,” she jokes. 

Harry scoffs and just as he is about to answer his dad walks into the house with a sheepish looking Dylan trailing behind him. 

“Hey, y'all! Look who I found walkin’ down the street.” 

Harry comes rushing out of the kitchen to stand in front of Dylan, “I thought you were goin’ to your hotel. Hell, I thought you might even be halfway to New York by now.” 

“I couldn’t stay cooped up I needed to fresh air but I also missed you,” Dylan replies looking up at Harry finally. 

“If I’d have known company was comin’ I’d have put on the dog,” Harry’s mother says as she walks out of the kitchen drying her hands on a dishrag. 

“Dylan this is my mama,” Harry introduces and he decides he wants Dylan to know all about his family. No more secrets. 

“She makes the best jam in three counties,” He continues as Dylan smiles and shakes his mother’s hand. 

“And you’ve already met my dad. And well this is our home, this is where I grew up.” Harry says gesturing at the living room where they are all standing. 

“Pleasure to meet you. I’m Dylan Hennings, Harry’s fiancé,” he finishes and Harry knows he’s got a soft shocked look on his face. He knows they’re engaged but after what happened this afternoon, as much as he’s tried not to play that game, the what-ifs kept crossing his mind. One of which being that Dylan wouldn’t want to marry him anymore. 

“You still want to marry me?” Harry asks in a soft voice. 

“Of course, but I think we need to talk about keeping secrets like this in the future. I’d like our kids to grow up with both our families involved.” 

And as inappropriate as it would be, Harry all but swoons at that. Just knowing that Dylan sees their future still being together with a family and he pulls Dylan in fast for a kiss. 

“Oh, good Lord! This is the sweetest thing,” Harry’s mother cuts, making them pull apart. She’s leaning on his dad and clutching her heart like she’s watching a romance film. 

“So when is the weddin’ then? We’re finally going to New York City!” His mother continues on looking at the two of them. 

“Woman what the hell are you gassin’ about?” his father says, his eyes going wide at the mention of New York. 

“Well, sir, my mother happens to be a politician up there. And well, she’d like nothing better than a big, snazzy New York wedding as soon as possible.” Dylan says with a sheepish look, with his arm around Harry’s waist. 

“Oh, well I suppose I can take off work,” His dad mumbles out. 

“Actually, Dylan, what if we have the wedding here?” Harry says without thinking any more of it. It would be perfect, his family is here, his friends are here. He can fly in everyone else. 

“You know everyone is expecting us to get married in the city, but I think a nice, quiet, country wedding would be amazing,” he continues starting to get excited at the idea. 

Dylan just smiles and Harry knows he’s sold him on the idea of nice and quiet. 

“You know what baby, I think that would be a great idea,” he says placing a small kiss to Harry’s cheek. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

After a very long discussion about why Harry decided to keep his family and past from Dylan and he came clean about his first marriage, everything has been hashed out and they go to bed. 

Harry wakes up the next morning to the sound of Dylan talking on the phone and by the tone of his voice he knows he’s talking to his mother. 

“Mother will you relax. There are several excellent choices for accommodations for guests. There’s a Travelodge, Days Inn, and the Golden Cherry Motel where we will be set up.” 

There is silence and Harry assumes Dylan’s mother is having a mini aneurysm finding out about this and the change of venue. 

“Mother, as long as _you_ don’t make a big deal about this, it won’t get out. The press expects the Plaza in June,” Dylan starts talking again and Harry really hopes that nothing gets out. They both would love a quiet, no-frills, or thrills wedding. 

Harry hears Dylan hang up with his mother and he rolls over in bed just as he steps back into the bedroom, “Please tell me we’re still going to have our quiet wedding,” Harry says not hiding that he heard some of their conversation. 

“You know how my mother is. Always thinking like a politician. But don’t worry baby everything should go nice and smoothly,” Dylan replies plopping down right on top of Harry and kissing his nose. 

Harry giggles and gives Dylan a few pecks on the lips and rolls them over, “Well since we’re on wedding talk, I think the perfect venue here is the Tomlinson Plantation. There’s plenty of space and it’s absolutely gorgeous.” 

“The place I met Niall?” Dylan asks. 

“Yeah, I grew up with Louis and would be out there more than my own house most days. I think it would be perfect.” 

“You sure you didn’t always have this planned out,” Dylan jokes giving Harry a fake sly look. 

“Nah, babe, I’m just a quick thinker like that,” Harry jokes back. 

“Well, how soon do you think we could get this ball rolling then? I don’t think I want to wait for you to be mind forever,” Dylan says pulling Harry into his chest. 

Harry feels like a teenager freshly in love with the way he gets butterflies at those words, “I think we can work out a quick little southern shotgun weddin’ for you darlin’,” Harry says with a small smile putting on an exaggerated southern drawl. 

Dylan wastes no time turning them over again and kissing Harry until they’re both breathless. 

There's a lot to be done but shit he's about to marry the man of his dreams he'll worry about everything else later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be kind it's my first fic
> 
> all typos and fuck ups are my own this is not beta read. hit me up on [tumblr](http://touchofsomeone-else.tumblr.com) and yell at me if i take another 2 months to update again


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i'm super excited for y'all to read this one. it's one of the longest chapters i've written and since i didn't break it up into two differnt chapters i've only got one more left until this fic is done!!!! (if you've seen the film this is where it starts to stray away and i put my own little spin on it)
> 
> thank you to everyone who has been keeping up with this fic and your kind words mean a lot to me. enjoy! :)

Harry has had a hectic few days. From talking with Louis about using his family home to have the wedding; he reluctantly agreed but was more than willing to make it clear he’d been holding out hope for Harry and Niall to “kiss and makeup”, to setting the wedding date to later that week in just two days and making sure that everyone’s flights were all arranged.

Even with the chaos going on, Harry can’t help but keep an ever-present smile on his face. He’s been thinking about this day ever since he and Dylan hit their first year together. He’s determined to make it his last.

Xander and his partner Michael are set to arrive today, and Harry’s set out to the airport to pick them up. Harry already knows that he’s going to have a lot of explaining to do right away. Harry gave a little explanation about why they were changing the venue, briefly mentioning Niall and his status of ex-husband just to get an earful about just how much explaining he was going to have to do when Xander saw him in person.

He really couldn’t expect anything less. As soon as he pulled his car up to the pickup area he sees them waiting, sticking out like sore thumbs. He gets out and suddenly gets an armful of Xander who after a long hug pulls back and punches Harry in the arm with a quick, “That’s for not giving us any of this juicy gossip regarding an ex-husband!”

“No need to go smackin’ me over it! It’s not my favorite subject now hence EX husband,” Harry pouts out emphasizing the word ex with a look.

Michael walks up and gives Harry a gentler greeting and they load up the car.

They’ve barely buckled in for the 30 minute ride back to Harry’s hometown when Xander starts insisting on getting all of the gossip and details.

Harry reluctantly dives into the details of his first marriage, the blowout, and the going ons that happened during this whirlwind of a visit back home.

“I can’t believe that in the 5 years that I’ve been your best friend you’ve never told me about Niall!” Xander exclaims when Harry finishes his story.

“What about any of that story makes you think that I’d have wanted to think about him or this town after what happened,” Harry rolled his side-eyeing him. “Comin’ home this time around just goes to show that. We’re still doing more fightin’ than havin’ civil conversation.”

Michael at least had the gall to give a sad hum at that but Xander just launched back into talking about Niall just as they rolled up to a stoplight, “Well are we going to meet him while we’re here?”

As he hit the breaks Harry turned to look at Xander who was just wiggling his eyes suggestively.

He shook his head and met Michael’s eyes in the rearview mirror. He had the gall to give a huge smile on his face showing that he was amused by Xander’s questions.

“I wouldn’t count on that one,” Harry mumbled out. The way these two thrive on drama he really shouldn’t have expected anything less.

“C’mon H we want to see this cowboy of a man you used to be shacked up with!” Michael finally put his two cents in and Xander just clapped his hands together nodding his head in agreement.

“See this is why we’re together. Always agreeing with me this one,” he said looking back at Michael with goo goo eyes.

“Okay gossip queens, I think y’all are forgetting why you’re here. My wedding…to another man!”

“Your accent has gotten thicker, especially when you get all angry,” Xander teases. “But ok we’ll drop it…for now.”

They’re pulling up to Harry’s parents' house and Michael is talking about what’s been happening at work without him.

“I can’t wait to get back. I miss the city!”

“Don’t worry we’ve been holding down the fort. But everyone is still raving about your collection it’s amazing.”

Harry can’t help but smile. He forgot about his runway show, the reason he left Alabama in the first place was the pursue his dreams and he’s reached one of them and now he’s getting to marry the man of his dreams. It’s all working out for him.

Once they get settled in at the house, Harry mentions needing to get some glassware for the reception, and Xander leaps at the chance to decorate.

That’s how they found their way to Deep South Glass. After the carnival, Harry wanted to know if there was any way to get some of the glassware that they saw at the sand especially after seeing the sculptures. Liam told him that Deep South Glass was having a grand opening during the week and as they pulled all three of the men in the car were in awe.

It was on old farmland with a lake sat right on the edge of the property. As they got out of the car, Harry noticed a restaurant, glassblowing, and then a showroom.

“Well isn’t this just breathtaking,” Michael said taking everything in.

They start walking up the steps to the showroom until Harry abruptly stops. When he looks back out at the lake he sees a truck that looks familiar.

“H you see a ghost or something?” Xander asks turning around.

Harry shakes out of it and just hopes to God Niall isn’t here. Not only would it be awkward given their last encounter but he really doesn’t want to hear any more comments Xander could come up with after they meet.

The sound Xander and Michael make as they walk into the showroom makes Harry snort out a laugh. It’s a mix of mumbled “holy shit’s” and “wow’s” and when they get to the sculptures that’s when their jaws drop.

“Wow, look at these beauties,” Xander whispers as he picks one off the shelf almost like if he talks too loud it would break.

Harry walks up next to him with a smile and touches another sitting on the shelf, “It’s what happens to sand when it’s struck by lightning.”

“He’s definitely pulling your dick with that one,” Michael scoffs out at Xander when he turns to look at Harry wide-eyed.

“No, really I’ve seen it. All you have to do is dig it-,” he cuts off when he hears the voice of the one person he was hoping he wouldn’t see.

“Bear, get back here!”

Harry whips around in the direction of the voice and see’s Niall walking down the stairs behind them.

Bear comes trotting over to them and Harry bends down to pet him on the head while his eyes follow Niall’s movements.

“Now look at that fine specimen of a man, whew!” Xander says while pretending to fan himself.

“Hey Niall,” Harry greets as he walks up still petting Bear.

“Oh shit,” Michael and Xander both say sharing a shocked look.

“Harry,” Niall replies with a nod.

It’s just as awkward as he thought it would be. He doesn’t even know what to say. They had been doing so well, but at this point, Harry doesn’t know where they stand at this point after the stunt that Niall pulled with Dylan. They both seem to be waiting for the other to make the first move to talk but instead, they’re just stuck in this awkward stare-off.

He knows they have an audience consisting of his friends just gawking at them awkwardly staring at each other but he can’t pull himself to look away or say anything.

It’s another few awkward seconds and Niall finally breaks, “Well this has been great,” he gestures between the two of them. “But I’ll be gettin’ out of your hair now. You and your friends should keep lookin’ around and maybe have some lunch. Sit out on the deck.”

He gives another final nod and then starts to leave. Harry feels like he should stop him and try and talk more but at this point, he’s at a loss of what to say anymore.

Niall’s barely out the door when Xander all but screams emphasizing each word, “That. Was. Niall!?!?!”

“You let _that_ fine hunk of southern man go??” he continues gesturing at the door.

Harry just stares at him with a blank face. He feels like it’s a broken record in his head but he’s got nothing he can say. He doesn’t even know what to say to Niall let alone to anyone asking about his relationship with him. And he’s tired. He’s tired of not knowing how he feels, what to say, and just tired of talking about Niall in general.

This whole trip home has been about him. What used to be, the feelings that used to be there, the feelings that might still be there. It’s never going to go back to normal as much as everyone, including Harry, wants it to and he’s resigned himself to that.

He’s obviously been lost in thought for a bit too long because when he focuses back Xander is waving his hand in Harry’s face.

“You back on earth cowboy?” he teases and Harry just sighs back in response.

Michael cuts in before Xander can make another teasing comment, “…..Okay, I think we should just continue on to what we came for and head back to the house. It’s been a long day,” he says giving Harry a sympathetic look and a comforting squeeze on his shoulder.

The rest of the day went on without any incident and Harry found himself smiling again happy that he’s back with his friends.

When they get back to Harry’s house, Harry sees another car in the driveway. Which can only mean one thing, his soon to be mother in law is finally here.

As he walks in the house he catches the tail end of his mother showing off their shot glasses and babbling about all the places she and his father have been on their tour across all the national parks.

“Oh, Harry sweetie you’re back! Look who’s made it.”

Harry makes his way over to Dylan’s mother and greets her with an awkward hug and a kiss on the cheek, “It’s good to see you, Olivia.”

“Hmm, same to you.”

They all make their way back to sitting down in the family room and Harry shows off the pieces they got for the wedding reception.

“Wow, that’s Niall’s new place right?” his mother says picking up one of the lightning sand sculptures admiring the work.

Dylan gives Harry a look but Harry is just as shocked, didn’t know that the whole business was Niall’s. He should have figured when he saw one of the sculptures in Niall’s house.

He looks back at Dylan and hopes that his look says he didn’t know without him having to actually say it.

After a few hours, Dylan takes his mother, Xander, and Michael to their hotels and kisses Harry goodnight, “I’ll see you, tomorrow baby. Just two more days and you’re all mine.”

That night Harry couldn’t sleep at all. Settling down to go to bed all he could think about was Niall. He wishes that it could be different. He wishes that they could go back to how it was before, Niall was his best friend but now all they seem to do is fight. It’s been that way since way before their relationship ended and it hurts just the same.

He decides to call him. He doesn’t know what he’s going to say, but he can’t leave it this way.

The phone rings and rings and then goes straight to voicemail.

“Hey Ni. Um, I don’t really know what to say here but I just,” he pauses and takes a deep breath. “I don’t know but I miss you. I miss us. I miss my best friend. I know that it’ll take a long time to get where we used to be but fuck I’d like to try? Ever since I’ve come back home I’ve realized that running away wasn’t the answer. I missed so much, hell I didn’t even know about Liam and Louis. I don’t want to leave this be the end. I want you guys in my life again. I promise it won’t be like last time.”

Harry knows he’s rambling but this is easier to say when he knows that Niall can’t and won’t answer back.

“Fuck, I’m sorry for rambling here. But Ni, I know I’m marrying someone else but you’re still my best friend ok? I,” Harry knows that he might regret what he’s about to say but he’s got to say it, “One day I hope we can get back to where we were, before all of this, before the fighting. I just want my best friend back,” he can feel the tears in his eyes but he doesn’t want to let them fall.

“Okay um, well that’s all I had to say. Love you,” he mumbles out the last part and hangs up the phone.

He throws the phone away from him and takes in a shaky breath. He knows he needed to get that off his chest because in 2 days he’s marrying another man and going back to New York. If he didn’t say any of that now who knows if he ever would.

The rehearsal dinner went perfectly and today was finally the day. Harry wakes up and can’t help the smile he has on his face. He’s getting married to a perfect man and this time it’s going to last forever.

He’s tried not to think about Niall especially after his phone call and voicemail has gone unanswered. He said what he needed to and as much as he’d like to hear what Niall has to say on it, getting it off his chest made him feel better. One day they might be able to be friends again.

He hears movement in the hall and his mother taps lightly on his door before opening it up, “Hey hun, you up? We’ve got a busy day today! You’re getting hitched!”

“That I am mama,” Harry chuckles out and rolls over to get out of bed and gives a big stretch.

The rest of the day passes by in a blur. There are two hours until the ceremony and he finds an empty room and takes a deep breath. He’s been asked question after question and he’s tired. He just needs a second and then he can get dressed and it’ll almost be time.

He’s sat staring out at the backyard where the wedding is going to take place, with staff and family milling about when Louis comes into the room. 

“There you are! I’ve been lookin’ for you!”

“Well, you’ve found me,” Harry sighs out waiting for more questions about where the flowers need to go and how many chairs need to be set out.

“Now don’t go getting all mopey this is supposed to be a happy day!” Louis tuts out with a wag of his finger.

“I am happy Lou, I just needed a breather. Everything is too hectic right now I can’t even think.”

“You’ll be fine bud, don’t think too hard. I’ll give you a moment but just know your mother is looking for you too. I’ll stall her for a bit but 20 minutes. It’s all I can do.” And with that Louis squeezes his shoulder and starts to walk out of the room.

Before he leaves though he turns around, “You don’t have to worry about him comin’ if you’re even wonderin’ about that. Told Liam that he’s headed out to Tuscaloosa this afternoon.” And with that, he walks out of the door.

Now that he’s about to think he doesn’t know what to feel. He’s excited about marrying Dylan but still in the back of his mind sits the unfinished end to his and Niall’s relationship. Hell, he doesn’t even think he’ll see him before they head back to New York tomorrow, and for some reason, that just doesn’t sit right with him.

It feels like only 5 minutes pass and he hears his mother enter the room, but he knows that it’s been longer.

“Why you sittin’ in here all alone bub. You nervous?” she asks when she sees him and sits down on the chair next to him.

“I’m just thinkin’. I needed a break from the hecticness.”

“Well, it’s about time for you to start getting ready baby. It’s almost showtime.”

He and his mother walk arm and arm into his designated dressing room.

After he gets dressed and he’s staring at himself in the mirror she comes up behind him and squeezes his shoulders.

“You’re doin’ the right thing. Stop over thinkin’ it.”

“Am I?” he asks turning around to face her.

“When I married your daddy, Lord I was a fool for that man. I couldn’t put one foot in front of the other,” she chuckles. “I remember standin’ there, thinkin’, ‘Oh, preacher, hurry up before he changes his mind.’ But look where it got me. That man can make me so mad I could wring his neck sometimes,” and she’s got a look of pure love on her face.

“But you still love him,” Harry finishes for her.

“God knows I do and only he knows why.”

Harry gives a small smile at that. His parents had always been really loved up and he’s always looked up to them for that.

“Mama, what if it doesn’t work out again?”

“Oh honey,” she brings him in for a hug, “He’s going to give you a life that we never could’ve dreamed of. He adores you and even if he is a Yankee, at least he’s sober.”

“You’ll be fine baby. Now let’s get goin’ you’ve got a wedding to attend.”

******************************************************************************

And the wedding goes off without a hitch. They exchange their vows, say I do and Harry’s officially Harry Styles-Hennings.

The reception is a grand party. A mix of the city and the country in the best possible way.

Harry’s dancing and actually having a really good time when he takes a break to get a drink and that’s he sees him on the porch. Niall’s come after all.

He slips away with a peck to Dylan’s lips leaving him with Xander, Michael, Louis, and Liam.

Louis quirks and eyebrow and when Harry motions to the porch he follows his head.

He gets a nod back and he knows he’ll be given enough time for him and Niall to talk, uninterrupted.

“Hey.” He says walking up to him leaning on the railing of the porch.

“Hi, Haz,” Niall won’t look at him but he looks out at the reception chuckling a bit, “This is one hell of a party. You always knew how to throw a good one.”

He finally looks at Harry and says, “And you look good. Happy.”

“Thanks, I am.”

There’s a moment of silence between them.

“Look,” they both start to say at the same time. Harry gestures for Niall to talk first.

“Um,” Niall clears his throat, “I got your voicemail and I didn’t really know what to say.”

Harry sighs walking up to place his hand on Niall’s arm, “I just want us to be friends again Ni. I’m sick of this back and forth, this bitterness. I’d like to have you in my life some way. Can’t we agree on that?”

“I don’t know if I can do that right now Haz,” Niall says pulling his arm out of Harry’s grasp.

“Then what are you doin’ here? What’s the point of this?”

Niall just sighs and turns away, “I don’t really know ok. It just didn’t feel right the way we ended it.”

“And this is much better? We’ve not resolved anything really. We take 2 steps forward and 5 steps back every time we talk.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come. Congratulations H.” he turns and starts to walk away just like always.

Harry doesn’t know why he decides to bring it up now but he just blurts it out. “Why didn’t you tell me you came to New York?”

“I wanted,” Niall starts and then takes a deep breath. “I needed to make somethin’ of myself. But I found out I did it all little too late.”

“Y’know I wanted you to follow me? I wanted you to try and it never felt like you did. Now you’re right it is too late, but Niall, just know I love you. Still and one day I hope that we can get back to being friends. Just like that voicemail said.”

And Harry can see Niall’s shoulder stiffen at those 3 words. He doesn’t turn around though and just walks back through the house leaving Harry alone on the porch without even a glance back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be kind it's my first fic
> 
> all typos and fuck ups are my own this is not beta read. hit me up on [tumblr](http://touchofsomeone-else.tumblr.com)


End file.
